The Softer Side of HotStreak
by Sarena Kross
Summary: See "Dark Inferno" For part 2 of this story! What happens when HotStreak sees a change in his old victim Virgil? When feelings surface can Virgil bring himself to tell HotStreak that he's static? Will it break the love before it has time to blossom?
1. Boredom Breeds Desperation UPDATED

UPDATED yes I know I've been gone for so long my poor readers and I apologize :( I've just not been able to think of anything! Complete and total mental block SO in order to do something I've decided to go back through and redo the first chapters of "The Softer Side of Hotstreak" because I know they suck monkey balls and no one likes that. So hears the first updated chapter and if anyone has any ideas for something you'd like to see please let me know. If I know the anime/cartoon/whatever well enough then I'll definitely give it a shot.

Note: I do not own anything involved with the show/comic "Static Shock" although I will admit to having kidnapped Hotstreak and now have him bound and gagged in my room on his fire proof bed.

Hotstreaks POV:

Though I tried I just couldn't understand why I was doing this. I had always hated Dakota Union High. I hated the stupid kids running around, the teachers, the work everything about it just made my blood boil. So if I hate it why am I going back you ask? Well thats a good question. I guess being extremely board can drive someone to do almost anything. I of all people know the links I and others have went to in order to quench relentless boredom especially since the bang. Well looking on the bright side it did give me a chance to wreak some havoc on all the unsuspecting people of that forsaken place.

When I actually got to the school I was late. Hay I never claimed to be some kind of saint. They should be happy I'm hear to begin with. Instead of going to class I decided to wander around the halls until lunch (Which was only a period away) I was starving after all and I tend to be more agreeable on an empty stomach. Well I'm less disagreeable then I am when I'm hungry anyway I don't think I've ever been agreeable in my life. I wasn't looking forward to lunch because of how good the food tastes on the contrary. I couldn't think of anything more disgusting, but it was the only food available and since the bang I burn off a lot more calories then I use to so I have to eat more to keep my sexy figure. If that meant school food well so be it I guess.

As soon as I got into the lunch room I immediately saw the table where a few of my old running mates were. They were one of the few of my group that hadn't shown up to the docks. All of them had different reasons none of which I understood. I was still bitter about them ditching us on the most important night of our lives. They had missed the bang that had contaminated me and the others there that night though I didn't know if they were lucky or had missed out on the best thing that could have ever happened. It was still a bitter sweet subject for me. Yes it had had been the best day of my life. It had made me stronger then every before and opened up new windows for me that I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams, but I still remembered the members in my crew who weren't so lucky. They were one of the ones who didn't make it through the mutations. So when I thought of them being there I saw both new meta-human running mates and a few more new gang banger headstones.

None of that changed my bitterness towards them however. As I walked to the table I enjoyed the looks of surprise and fear on their faces. As I sat down and began to chat with them I just enjoyed the view. I knew they didn't want to talk to me. Ever since the bang all the normal people were too afraid to interact with me and they had a legitimate fear of my retaliation for abandoning me and the rest of the crew so they had no intentions of doing or saying anything that could possibly set me off. It was a good while after I had gotten my food and gotten comfortable at the table when I saw him. He was a good ten minutes after the last person had come in.

Though he was at the other end of the large lunch room I knew who it was. I could pick out Virgil Hawkins a mile away. I started to get up. I was ready to pick up where I left off with him the last time I was hear, but stopped when I realized something about him was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was definitely something going on and what pissed me off the most was the fact I was actually...well we'll just go with curious. Everything that was happening only a moment ago was forgotten when Virgil's and my eyes met. He was shocked to say the least, but there wasn't the normal fear in his eyes that I use to see. Something had happened to him something that changed him from the wimp he was before. I could feel the need to know why spread through every part of my body like a roaring hell fire spreading through a sun parched forest.

I don't know how long we stayed like that looking at each other. It was as if time stood still. I searched his eyes to try and find the answers I was looking for, but just as I thought I was getting close to finding something he turned and left just as soon as he had come. A darker part of my mind made me wonder if he had finally joined a gang. I knew Wade was trying to get him to join his crew, but after the bang no one knew what happened to him. What if he'd found another crew to run with?...No...He still had that certain innocence about him an innocence he would loose the moment he went through gang initiation. If that wasn't it then what was going on? I waited a few minutes before leaving so I wouldn't look suspicious. I needed to know what exactly was going on one way or another. I was damned well going to find out one way or another.


	2. An Unbelievable Day

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2 the past couple of weeks have been crazy! first was my graduation week this week is my friends graduation (the ceremony is tomorrow I'm so excited!) But I'm back now with chapter 2 hope you like it and thanks so much to all of you who read and commented! Hope you enjoy and I promise to make the next chapters better as I go! oh ps.. please be patient with me and my double punctuation its one of my quirks it drives me crazy when I have an odd number of punctuation marks and drives anyone who reads my stuff crazy so I apologize lol The only reason chapter 1 wasn't too bad was because I wrote it on a random impulse at 3 in the morning lol..

Chapter 2

Today started out normal,, well normal as it could get for me after the bang.. As I wander the back ally ways leaning on walls for support,, fighting off the darkness trying to drag me into the dark purgatory of unconsciousness,, I can't help but think of how everything can go so wrong so fast.. One moment you're on top of the world and the next you watch everything crumble around you're feet..

The scene kept replaying itself over and over in my mind.. When I went after Virgil I looked in the places I thought the geek would have went,, but when I heard a commotion outside something in my gut told me he was involved.. Sure enough as I got to the back of the school Virgil was standing there over his geeky blond friend facing the cause of his bruises and bloody nose a tall dark skinned man wearing a green bandanna..

"I was good to you Virgil I protected you took you under my wing made you part of my crew my family but you ditched us all! you brought this all on yourself" I couldn't believe it,, Wade had disappeared after the bang no one knew what had happened to him yet there he was just as he was before the bang and he didn't look happy..

Virgil was too scared to speak.. It was something I had never seen no matter how afraid of me he was Virgil always had something witty to say but not this time.. I didn't move at first but when I saw the first few punches and the pain on Virgil's face as he went down I felt a violent anger rush through my body,, and a strange desire to protect that I hadn't felt in a very long time.. In the blink of an eye I caught Wade's fist as he struck with a third blow tossing him back to give me time to stand in front of Virgil..

I use to be afraid of Wade but since the bang the only things that scare me are water and hospitals.. I smirked..

"well Wade finally decide to come out of hiding? about time I was beginning to think ya didn't make it through the bang" the look on Wade's face changed for a moment as he realized who it was that had gotten in his way.. He was surprised not expecting me of all people and when I heard Virgil whisper my name breathlessly where he sat on his knees behind me I knew he hadn't either.. Wade looked me over cautiously he seemed ready to fight but he didn't strike at first.. I was ready for just about anything I had no idea what the bang had did to Wade..

"Well well Francis never expected you to be protecting that whimpy geek over there" I snorted slightly and smirked..

"protecting him? please I just couldn't pass up this chance to get back at you for what happened the last time we met.." That got the angry look back on Wade's face,, so he hadn't forgotten..

I dodged a punch aimed for my face and was able to hit him hard in the cheek with my left hand.. Wade was sent stumbling back and from there it was complete madness.. I didn't feel a single punch,, oh no I was in my element now.. The adrenalin that was pumping through my veins gave me a high only topped by the feeling I got that night when I first became a bang baby.. I remember breaking some benches and a few tables before our fight lead out into the streets.. At one point I was so fired up that my hair began to smoke and my skin was so hot that with each punch Wade hissed slightly in pain.. It was about this time that my fists caught fire..

I had him on the run after the first few hits from my flaming fists but I wasn't about to let him get away.. I should have let him go I shouldn't have pushed after him but I did.. I chased him all the way to the end of a dead end road sending blazing fire balls at him.. However none ever hit him,, I didn't want him to burn not this quick.. I wanted him to sweat I wanted him to suffer..

When he had no where else to run he turned and looked at me like a trapped rat who was unfortunate enough to stumble into the cage of a lion with a mane of raging flames.. I laughed

"whats the matter Wade got no where else to go? don't worry this will be over soon enough" Wade looked from side to side then he looked at me I could see the resolve in his eyes as they slowly turned to a solid ebony black, so he was a bang baby. I thought I was ready for anything he had to throw at me but I was wrong..

He put his hands togeather and a large metallic silver orb seemed to come out of no where flying right for me.. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment,, hit it with a strong blast of fire.. The moment my fire hit the metallic orb the thing exploded causing a barrage of metal spikes was sent flying at me with lightning speed.. All I could do was cover my face with my arms as the spikes sliced through my arms, shoulders, legs, and sides.. One of larger spikes lodged itself deep into my gut and another lodged itself so deep into the right side of my chest just under my shoulder.. I was sure it was hitting a bone. I fell to my knees shocked as I put a hand on the spike in my shoulder.. I just sat like that for what seemed like an eternity before glancing up..

Wade was advancing on me but before he got too close a bolt of electricity sent him flying backwards.. I didn't have to look up to know it was Static,, for once I was glad.. I slowly got to my feet and ran off into an ally deciding to let sparky handle Wade..

Well now you know how I got hear staggering through these damp dirty ally ways clutching at the gaping wounds in my gut and chest regretting ever taking those damnable spikes out.. I know I got in way over my head this time but somehow for some reason I still didn't regret it not even a little.. I closed my eyes and slowly slid down the wall.. Virgil kept coming to my mind as I sat there.. I couldn't explain why but I began to obsess over him I needed to know if he was okay but a different thought took my full attention.. If I died hear and static didn't get Wade what would happen to him?... I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my mind why even care? Letting a shallow sigh escape my lips I looked up to the slowly darkening sky though it could just be my vision going,, either way it looks beautiful..

"Virgil..." my voice sounded so quiet and weak even to me.. I couldn't die hear not yet not like this not without knowing he was safe but my body just wouldn't move.. I heard footsteps in the ally but they seemed so far away.. I let my head lean limply to the side trying to catch a glimpse of my company but all I could see was a vague outline of someone getting closer and closer before everything went black..


	3. An Unbelievable Day Virgil's POV

Authors Note: Wow again sorry for the long wait but I am so happy to see so many more people reading, fallowing, and commenting on this! thank you all so much for the support! OH and P. S as of the second I am officially 19! WOO! lol OOHH P.P.S I'm sorry my chapters have been so short so far I'm still not use to how FanFic does things I type it on OpenOffice and it seems so long then I post it and its not lol so I promise to make chapter 4 a lot longer!

Virgil's POV: (Flashback)

I had fallen asleep in class AGAIN by now everyone was so use to it that no one bothered to wake me up.. When I finally came to enough to realize I had fallen asleep lunch was already almost half way over.. I had already missed breakfast because of some rouge meta-human that I had to put away before school so there was no way I was missing lunch! I rushed to the cafeteria but I froze in my tracks when I saw him..

Hotstreak,, there was no mistaking it he was there at his old table talking with his old (and very nervous looking) buddies.. Who in the hell keeps letting this guy in school? I mean honestly! He's not only a bully gang-banger he's also a walking fire hazard waiting to go off at the slightest irritant! Static seriously needed to have a word with the school board but at the moment there was something more pressing to deal with.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I realized he was looking at me and saw him start to get up but I wasn't going to run I wasn't afraid of him anymore.. Hell after all the times I've kicked his ass why should I be? I think maybe he could tell that I wasn't afraid of him because he stopped and just looked at me for the longest time.. There was such an odd look on his face it was almost as if he was searching me for something but there was more to it something I kept trying to place.. Just as I thought the answer was right on the tip of my tongue I heard a shrill beeping and since no one else seemed to notice I knew I was the only one who could hear it. It was from a new gadget Ritch had been working on and if he was using it that meant he was in big trouble.

I got outside in time to see Ritch laying on his side against a school wall getting kicked repeatedly in the chest by a large dark skinned man wearing a bandanna.. I couldn't see the mans face from where I was standing but that didn't matter to me I ran over and punched the guy as hard as I could in the back of the head and pushed him away before standing in between him and Ritch.. I was ready to throw down right then right there but when I saw the thugs face I froze.. It was like all the blood in my body had been replaced with ice water I couldn't move could barely breath I couldn't even think straight Hotstreak was one thing...hell at that moment I would have given anything to be dodging fire balls...anything but this..

I hadn't seen Wade since the bang he had just disappeared no one knew what happened to him and I never once ran into him on the streets.. Yet hear he was standing right in front of me with murderous intentions in his eyes.. I had been so afraid of having to face Wade after the bang I lost so much sleep because of it but after so long I thought he was one of the poor unlucky bang babies who didn't live through it...I was wrong..

"I was good to you Virgil I protected you took you under my wing made you part of my crew my family but you ditched us all! you brought this all on yourself" I knew what was about to happen I knew I was in for a lot of pain if I didn't do something but even as I saw his fist come at me I just couldn't get my body to move. The first hit struck me hard in the side of the head it was like getting hit by a ton of bricks.. Somehow I managed to keep from falling over but a second bone crunching punch to my stomach brought me to my knees.. I covered my head with my arms waiting for more but it never came..

"well Wade finally decide to come out of hiding? about time I was beginning to think ya didn't make it through the bang" There was no way...but sure enough when I looked up I saw the back of the spiky redhead his the large muscular arms that use to be raised against me were now being raised to protect me..

"Hotstreak...?" my voice sounded like a breathless whisper even in my ears..

"Well well Francis never expected you to be protecting that wimpy geek over there" I couldn't help but remember the day Wade had protected me from Hotstreak when he threw me against the lockers I found it ironic how the rolls seemed to reverse so suddenly.. I heard Hotstreak snort slightly in amusement

"protecting him? please I just couldn't pass up this chance to get back at you for what happened the last time we met.." I couldn't see Wade's face but I saw Hotstreak dodge a punch only to land one of his own from there it was chaos benches and tables were knocked over and or broken in there wake as the fight spilled out onto the streets.. I didn't even take time to change into my Static uniform I electrified my disk laid Ritch over it and took off.. When I got to the hospital I landed in an ally way and carried Ritch into the emergency room.. After giving the doctors a quick explanation of what happened I ran back into the ally and changed before heading out to look for Wade and Hotstreak..

As I flew I couldn't help but remember what Hotstreak had said when Wade confronted him about protecting me.. The hothead said he just wanted to settle the score with Wade but I wasn't so sure.. No the Hotstreak I knew would have let Wade pummel me then take him after he tired himself out,, but instead he put himself in harms way to get in between me and Wade.. Then it hit me the look in his eyes that I tried to place before it was a look I had never seen in his eyes before concern that's why I couldn't put my finger on it at first.. He really did get into it so he could protect me but why? I had to find him I just had to who knows what he was up against with Wade?

To be honest when I got back to the school it wasn't hard to track them Hotstreak has never been known for being discrete.. There was chaos everywhere blown up cars, burning buildings, melted lamp posts, geysers shooting out from where fire hydrants use to be hell there was even a guy who's whole head was on fire,, Don't worry he used one of the fire hydrant geysers to put it out he was fine...bald but fine.. Just as I was beginning to second guess my concern for Hotstreak's well being I came upon a horrible site that made my heart skip a beat..

Hotstreak was on his knees two large metal spikes impaled deep inside of him one in his stomach the other in the right side of his chest just under his shoulder with Wade advancing towards him.. Before I could think I hit Wade with a blast of electricity so strong even I was surprised by the intensity it was like someone had just hooked me up to an unlimited power source! I didn't know where all this sudden power was coming from or why I felt so angry and desperate at the site of Hotstreak on the ground but damned if I was going to let Wade get another chance to hurt him..

Before Wade got a chance to recover I hit him with another blast of electricity sending him right through a wall but somehow he still managed to get up guess he was tougher then most bang babies.. I just kept attacking him relentlessly never once giving him a chance to recover.. When he finally lost consciousness I threw him through the back window of a police car (I made a mental note to apologize later) then I went back to the ally for Hotstreak only to find that he wasn't there.. Just like before he wasn't hard to fallow though instead of a trail of chaos I was fallowing a trail of blood.. When I found the bloody metal spikes laying on the ground in an ally I picked up the pace knowing without them in he'd bleed to death much quicker, the idiot..

It was growing dark and my hope of finding Hotstreak alive was starting to fade until finally I found him leaned against a brick wall in a small dank ally way drenched in blood.. He looked at me as I came up to him but I could tell he wasn't really seeing me and sure enough he was unconscious by the time I got to his side.. I pulled the larger hothead onto my disk and rushed to the emergency room faster then I've ever went before.. They immediately took him into surgery so instead of driving myself crazy in the waiting room I went to visit Ritch who was already getting dressed to go home when I walked in..

"Aw man Ritch are you sure you should be up? you look like hell..." Ritch looked at me with a playful look in his eyes as if he was going to say something smart but the look on his face was replaced by shock and worry as he took in my appearance..

"I look like hell? have you seen a mirror lately? Holy shit Vi...Static you've got blood all over you..."

"don't worry Ritch its not mine...Hotstreak got hurt really bad fighting Wade I had to rush him hear" For once Ritch seemed speechless he just stared at me with wide disbelieving eyes

"Do you know how many things were wrong with what you just said?"

"yeah Ritch I know"

"Well what happened? Is he gonna be okay?" I sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.. Now that everything was starting to calm down I was feeling the drain from all the energy I used..

"I don't know Ritch and I'll tell you later go home and get some rest I'm sure you're parents are worried sick about you its getting late" I saw him look me over still seeming deeply concerned but thank god for once he didn't argue

"yeah alright Static" he walked over closer to me and said so only I could hear "Am I gonna need to cover for you man?" I thought about it for a moment then nodded.. I didn't even want to think about explaining this whole mess to pops my brain would explode.

"you need help getting home Ritch?" I was happy to see him give me his usual grin it let me know he'd be okay..

"nah my bus pass is still in my pocket.. besides someone's gonna need to be hear when Hotstreak wakes up" That was true Hotstreak once burned down a movie theater just because he didn't like a movie there was no way I was risking him doing that hear if one of the nurses pissed him off.

"yeah you gotta point Ritch...alright but be safe okay? I don't want to have to bring you back hear again got it?"

"yeah yeah" he waved his hand to dismiss me "I'll be fine Static you just try not to get yourself burnt to a crisp. Catcha later man"

"Catcha later" we did our handshake then I watched as Ritch walked out of the room. I sighed and just stood there like a bump on a log for a few moments before heading to the waiting room.. "great the mind numbing torture they call waiting..." When I got there I saw the room was empty all except for a couple of cops and a few scientists the cops seemed to be there keeping guard as the scientists talked to one another in hushed tones.. When I came in they all looked at me with serious expressions and I knew that today wasn't over just yet..


	4. Groggy Declaration

Authors note: To my faithful readers I apologize between family reunions, horse shows, and summer drama I've found myself in quite the slump :( Thank you for your patience I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4

The world seemed to fade away as I sat motionless in the empty waiting room staring at the cold tiled floor. Thoughts of what I had just been told continued to run through my mind like a song stuck on replay. Those fools! how meany times have I had to deal with there screw ups? A caring voice brought me temporarily back to reality, I'd fume later. "huh?" was the only thing I could think to say as I looked up at the young nurse.

She smiled slightly "You were the one who brought the redhead in right? Hotstreak" Hearing his name brought me to my feet even before my brain could process it

"yes is he okay?" the look on her face was reassuring.

"He'll be fine you can visit him if you'd like, he's still unconscious but he should wake up soon" I knew I needed to be there when Hotstreak woke up. When I walked into the room there he was laying on the white hospital bed under a thin white blanket. He was hooked up to monitors, IVs, the whole nine yards. It hurt seeing him like that all bandaged and beat up, it wasn't the Hotstreak I knew. As I pulled a chair up to the bed and took his hand I could help but think that if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be laying on a hospital bed right now, vulnerable his tough mask gone. I must have dozed off while I sat there with him.

A drastic increase in the loud shrill beeps from his heart monitor woke me in time to see him sit bolt straight up ripping all the monitors and tubes off him his eyes wide. I stood and tried to lay him back down only to get pushed away with surprising force. He got to his feet his hair starting to catch flames. I garbed him again "Hotstreak stop you shouldn't be up! you almost died you idiot!" he looked deep into my eyes. I could see his fear and a deep desperation almost as if he were pleading with me to let him go before he blacked out. His sudden weight made me stagger but I kept him from falling if only barely.

Hotstreaks POV:

Every inch of my body felt heavy and numb, there was no pain. Was I dead? The soft surface under me was it a cloud? was I actually in heaven? No it couldn't be. There was no light but if it were hell I'd be in pain. So if it wasn't heaven and it wasn't hell then what else could it be? I tried to lift my head but it didn't get an inch before I felt my new world start to spin. Slowly I became more aware of my body. I realized that I was alive and drugged out of my mind but I hadn't done anything. Memories started to form through the fog. Someone had found me in the ally.

Groggy I opened my heavy lids squinting only a moment. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I groand "The hell...?" to my shock the first thing that came into focus was Virgil. He was sitting there in a chair beside the bed I was on a lowered magazine in his hands. He was looking at me with those deep beautiful concerned eyes of his. I couldn't take my eyes off him his flawless skin, those full lips but what held my gaze above all else was his gorgeous dark eyes. His lips turned up into a grin that made me want to shiver...

"Your high" I blinked taken completely off guard by his comment.

"I not high" He laughed such a beautiful sound. I wished he'd do it again...

"With all the pain killers the doctors put you on I'd be surprised if you weren't high" doctors? was that where I was? My first reaction was to sit up but a sharp excruciating pain knocked me flat back against the bed. I was in so much pain I didn't even feel Virgil's hand on my shoulder "Relax your not at the doctors you're in my room now. You don't remember waking up and flipping out do you?" His words didn't sink in until the pain settled again.

"I'm at your place?" I slowly turned my head to look upon his concerned face. He nodded "So you were the one that found me in the ally then" it was meant as a question however it came out as more of a statement. None the less he nodded again.

"I took you to the hospital but after you flipped out I figured you'd recover better hear. Pops doesn't know about it yet so I'm gonna need you to be as quiet as possible till I'm able to break the news"

"yeah yeah" I was still in shock. Could I really be in his room laying on his bed? "so how'd you find me?"

"oh well Static came by asking of I saw you and I said no and since you helped me..."

I snorted "fly boy got out done by you did he? and he calls himself a hero" I could tell I hit a nerve when I saw the annoyance rise on Virgil's face. He always became agitated when someone said something bad about fly boy "What? you two a closet case or something?" I was almost afraid of the answer. He looked so shocked and taken off guard.

"What? no!"

"Then why does your panties always bunch up when someone bad moths him?"

"I don't ware panties and even if I do they wouldn't get bunched up when someone bad mouthed Static"

I rolled my eyes "Uh huh whatever you say Virg" the pain of moving my arms was so great I couldn't begin to describe but I put them behind my head anyway. "what about you and Foley? the two of you have to be banging" I couldn't help but admire how gorgeous he looked all worked up like he was. Though the thought of it made my gut tighten.

"we are not!"

"its alright if you are ain't nothing wrong with it. Who's on top you or Foley? I don't see either of you being dominate to be honest but hay..."

Virgil stuttered for a moment before glaring at me heatedly as he turned his head away "I think I liked you better unconsious" I could suppress the laugh that escaped my lips. I didn't push it more if he were lying I was content with it.

"So did fly boy catch Wade?" Virgil's face became serious as he looked back at me. Somehow I didn't think this was going to be good

"he did and when he found out that you were in the hospital he came to check on you. While you were there a group of scientists came to talk to him, they said Wade was the first bang baby they experimented on for a cure and after so long they finally thought they found it he had went months without any reversion so they put him out into the public..."

"They just let that maniac out into the public like that?" Even though he didn't say it the look he gave me said it all, Like I have room to talk.

"Yes today was his first day. Something unexpected happened his powers they changed when he got them back they were stronger then before more deadly. They don't know if they can keep him contained this time" Not good news at all.

Maybe it was the drugs but something about Virgil seemed off. Was he afraid that Wade would come back? If he did escape and got to him...No I couldn't let that happen. I never wanted to see Virgil in that position again. Fighting the pain I lifted my hand to Virgil's cheek as I looked into his dark eyes. I felt the same determination and protectiveness that I felt when I first saw him and Wade at school "He won't get to you Virg."

Was I imagining it? No, he really leaned his head into my hand. His eyes really did soften...those gorgeous eyes looking deep into mine as if searching my very soul. At that moment I wanted him to see it. At that moment I didn't feel alone. I felt his warm hand as he pressed it over mine. His lips turning up into a soft smile "Go to sleep Hotstreak your still high"

He didn't believe me? No I know he did, in that one moment he did "I'm not high" Virgil slowly moved my arm back onto the bed

"your high" I tried to protest but I found myself lost in his eyes again. My mind stopped working, speech was impossible.

I must have passed out. The next thing I knew I was waking up to total darkness. Virgil was still beside me his head and arms laying on the bed while the rest of him rested on the chair. He seemed so innocent as he slept there. I wondered vaguely to myself if he had moved at all while I was unconscious, or if he had stayed with me diligently the entire time. Now that the drugs had worn off my mind was more clear. The pain was more severe but pain was something I was very familiar with.

I watched Virgil sleep for a long while remembering everything that happened earlier. If I were in my right mind I never would have said a word of it. That doesn't mean it wasn't true yet he didn't believe me. Why should he believe me after all the pain I've put him through? I wouldn't have believed me either. As I continued to watch him I gently moved some of his hair back out of his face. I've always had the deep desire to touch him. Up until today I'd always used violence as an excuse now I realized this was what I'd wanted all along.

I pressed my lips to his mocha forehead gently for a moment then I slowly stud up ignoring the agony it brought me. I didn't belong hear not after everything I'd done, I had to earn it now. With one last long final glance I left Virgil's home in search of the healer. I planned to keep my word. If Wade wanted Virgil, hell if anyone wanted him, they'd have to go through me first.


	5. Fire and Chinese Takeout

**Authors Note: ATTENTION EVERYONE! 10 days from now I'm going to be changing my ID name! I've been trying to think of a good alias lately. I made a poll with the two choices I've narrowed it down to. On the 10th day I'm going to close it whichever alias gets the most votes will be my new alias/ID name. Again in 10 days my ID will no longer be MirageSin you can access the poll from my profile page so feel free to vote if you wish. To any of you who don't check out the poll don't worry I'll post another chapter of my story on the 10th day and will announce my decision in the authors note. I will wait a couple of days before I officially make the change to give you all time to read the updated ID change so don't worry about having to search for it. If any of you don't think you'll be able to get to the next chapter in the first 2 days after its posted you can message me if you do I'll message you back after I've changed my ID with the subject "MirageSin". I'm really sorry for any confusion this may cause but if you have any questions at all feel free to ask me and I'll respond anywhere between 1 and 12 hours if not sooner depending on the time you send it. Thank you very much for your understanding. I really do apologize for everything including this long winded bold captioned authors note but I wanted to do this now before I attracted too many more readers that would cause a lot more problems I'm sure. I just never expected to have so many hits on one fanfic anything I've tried before on other sites never received anywhere near half the hits "The Softer Side of Hotstreak" is getting. THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!.**

It was dark except for the dull blue glow emitted by the small porcelain hands on my chest and a pair of glowing golden eyes. The bed I laid on was nothing more then a pile of straw covered with a sheet, but it was better then the hard floor I was use to. It's been two days since I stumbled into the abandoned tunnels, two days since I've seen daylight, and two days since I've seen Virgil. I cursed as I tried to move my bound arms. If it were up to me I'd already be running around like normal, but she knew that I guess I couldn't blame her. "damn it healer I've been down hear for two days..." She was one of the night breed. Deathly allergic to the sun rejected by the "normal" people who feared them. There loss I guess.

Her soft laugh echoed through the room "So impatient Hotstreak your wounds were great even I needed time" her voice was soft but kind I never got a clear look at her face but I could tell she was young, too young to be messed up in the bang but any time I asked her she always changed the subject.

"Yeah yeah I get that but do I really need to be tied up the whole time?"

Again she laughed "if you weren't I know you'd run off and get yourself hurt more. You almost died Hotstreak you shouldn't have even been able to walk all the way hear"

I groaned. Even though I knew she was right waiting around just wasn't my style. There was someplace I had to be someone I had to see "I'm going today" I heard her sigh, but she didn't say another word. When my minds set there's no point in arguing with me and she knew it. "what do you want as payment for this time Trish?" There was a long unnerving silence. When she finally answered her hands were no longer glowing

"Chinese I use to eat it every day but since the bang..." I could feel her hands working at the binds

"yeah yeah" when my hands were free I sat up "don't worry I know what you like" I stood stiffly. My whole body was sore, but compared to the agony I was in a short while ago it was heaven. I started to the door but her hand stopped me just before I opened it

"You've got someone important waiting for you on the surface don't you?" I stood motionless for what seemed like forever before I turned my head to look down into her glowing eyes. I knew she was a kid 12 at the oldest. Sometimes she acted like it but other times like now I wondered if maybe the bang gas had matured her or if it was her life after the bang that made her grow up faster then a little kid should.

"You could say that" Who was I kidding? He probably didn't even miss me. I put my hand on her head, and messed up her hair a bit before walking out. I hated leaving the little brat like that but I knew Brickhouse and Nightingale would take better care of her then I could.

I use to get lost for hours down in the dark winding underground tunnels, but it only took me a few minutes to find my way back above ground. Even though the sun was barely up I could feel its rays soak into my body. Even before the bang I loved the sun sometimes I would go into a secluded part of the park just lay there soaking up the rays like a sponge. Somehow it felt different after the bang it was a necessity the longer I was in the sun, the more rays I soaked up the stronger I became. Like the moon controls the tides my powers were linked to the sun, and it was fantastic! It's like living a rush all day! Who needs drugs when you've got fire rushing through you're veins? I slowly started to realize that people were starting to stare. "the hell is there problem?" I fallowed there gaze up and saw a steady stream of smoke rising into the air. Shit, my hair caught fire again. This is why I don't wear hats anymore.

I made my way to school. I knew goody, goody Virgil would be there but I dreaded every step just the thought of it put me in a fowl mood. When I finally made it through the front doors my mood seemed to sour more, and all the stares I was getting wasn't helping. On my way to my locker I saw Virgil turn a corner he was talking to that geek friend of his he was always with seeing them attached at the hip like that made me want to pound Foley into a bloody mess, but seeing Virgil's smile was enough to keep me cool. I went up to them, grabbed Virgil from behind, drug him into a supply closet, and slammed his back against the wall my hands on either side of him. I tried to look as threatening as possible as I gazed into his beautiful dark eyes, but seeing his fear melted my resolve. I just stared into his beautiful eyes for a long time trying to get up the nerve to say something anything, and when I was finally able to speak I couldn't get out much. "I'm sorry for being an ass" With that I walked out of the closet before he could respond leaving him stunned and speechless.

I sat in my first class staring out the window trying to ignore the stares of everyone in the room. I turned my focus on the warm rays while trying not to get so entrapped that I'd loose myself to the flames that burned deep inside of me. Why couldn't anyone see that being captive like this drives me to the brink of madness? I'm fire damn it! Fire is wild unpredictable if you try to contain it, it'll consume you! Why wont they stop staring? That's it I can't take it anymore! "Don't you think I can feel the holes your burning into my soul? STOP IT!" I threw my desk at the wall with a loud thundering crash before leaving slamming the door behind me. I spent the rest of the morning wandering the halls. Well at least my reputation of being clinically insane won't change

Ah pizza day at school one of the only times I could ever get excited about lunch but today I had more then the pizza to look forward to. I took a seat outside on my own but as I'd hoped I wasn't by myself long before Virgil sat down beside me "whats up with you Hotstreak? you disappear for days then when you finally show up you scare the hell out of me before apologizing for being an ass are you off your meds or something?" The corner of my eye twitched just remembering that god forsaken psych ward and those drugs.

"Are you looking to be tossed in a can Hawkins?" I didn't mean it to come out as harsh as it sounded.

"Ugh! I don't know why I bothered! I should have listened to Rich and left it alone!" I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt as he went to stand up

"Sit down Virgil I'm...I'm sorry" I held my breath as he looked at me his normally kind warm eyes were hard but they slowly softened as he sat back down, I sighed in relief to myself. We just looked at each other for a long moment before I finally decided to break the silence "Why'd you really come Virg?" He looked away as he leaned his elbows on the table I could tell he was trying to guard his expression but I couldn't imagine why.

"I woke up the other day and you were gone. I had no idea what happened you were hurt so badly and I looked everywhere..." his words trailed off he didn't want to give away what he was feeling but I could tell. He always was an open book to me.

"you were worried about me?" his cheeks reddened only the slightest bit.

"yeah. I didn't know what happened to you. When I didn't see you I thought that maybe..."

"you thought I kicked the bucket" he nodded

"not in those words but yeah." There was another long silence as he stared at the table trying to collect his thoughts. When he spoke again his voice was more soft "do you remember anything while you out of it?" I leaned on the table slightly trying to see into his eyes. I didn't know where he was going with this and that worried me.

"I remember everything after waking up at your place" He nodded, still not looking at me as he tried to keep his composure. I could see the little wheels of his mind turning as he thought hard about what he wanted to say something I don't do very often.

"you said something that night something...I just want to know if you were still hazy when you said it" When he looked at me I knew that it did mean something to him after all. That made me feel warmer then the sun ever could. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I was and if I was in my right mind I wouldn't have said any of it but that doesn't make it any less true Virg" he was stunned, speechless and that's how I wanted to leave it for now. I wanted him to think on it.

Instead of going to my next class I decided to go have some fun. I had some time to kill and I was feeling extra lively today so I figured why not? I had to think it through this time though my need to burn something was great but if I wanted to stay on Virgil's good side I had to pick my fun a little more carefully. I tried small things at first melting fire hydrants with a fire ball, Melting the tires off parked vehicles, Making metal doorhandles so hot the next person that touched them got burned, not badly but it would hurt like hell for a while. I was having a great time but like all good things my fun didn't last.

An alarm sounded a few blocks away, that was my cue. I ran to the bank as fast as I could my heart pounding like a jack hammer in my chest, flames licking at my knuckles. Ebon had this robbery planned a week in advance the others were to take the cash while he and I held off sparky, but in my fun I didn't realize that I was farther away then I should have been. By the time I got to the bank Static and Ebon were already fighting Sparky had him on the run, no shocker there. I threw a few fire balls at him to throw him off guard then ran over to Ebon my whole body felt like it was on fire! What a rush! Ebon didn't share my enthusiasm though.

"where the hell have you been?" I smirked

"Sorry your mom wasn't as fast a lay as I thought she would be" He was fuming! But he knew better then to start with me at least not then. I started throwing everything I had at Sparky, fire ball after fire ball but there was something wrong. He didn't attack back he just avoided my onslaught without any retaliation. I stopped and we both just stared at each other he seem conflicted was it because he knew Virgil has been concerned about me? ….Virgil...what was I thinking? What was I doing? This wasn't going to help anything.

During the fight without ether of us knowing Ebon had slipped away, but I could see him now. He was getting ready to attack Static from behind, but he wasn't moving. He didn't know. Without thinking I yelled "Don't move Sparky!" I sent a hail of fire around Static all of them hitting Ebon dead center. He fell his eyes full of hatred all of it aimed towards me "You traitor!" I got ready for more, but before Ebon could get to his feet Static hit him with a nova ball. Ebon cried out in agony before he retreated in a whirl of darkness.

When I had attacked Ebon Static didn't move even though those fire balls were only inches away from him. He had trusted me but why? Static floated down towards me sitting casually on his flying disk. He looked me over as if studying me "Just when I think I have you all figured out you find some way to shock me Hotstreak"

"yeah well I'm a complicated guy people just don't try to see everything" I hadn't ever seen Static in such deep thought until that moment he looked as if he were trying to figure out the meaning of life "well I'd like to stick around and chat sparky...well no I'd rather scoop my eyes out with a rusty spoon and eat them so see yah" I ran into the nearest ally way I heard him yell for me but I never turned back. I ran around the dark winding ally ways until I was sure I'd lost him. Then and only then did I brave coming out just long enough to grab Trish's "payment" then I delved deep into the dark reaches of the abandoned tunnels.


	6. Heart Attack and LEMONaid

**Authors note: Well the poll turn out wasn't what I expected it to be but there is one clear winner and I have a strong feeling that if there were more people who voted it'd probably end the same way lol. So to all of you who voted thank you to all of my faithful readers that keep coming back for more thank you I love you all :). Now before I tell you the poll results I do want to warn you that this chapter is a LEMON so mature readers only! Okay now on the 14th 3 days after I post this chapter (yes I know I originally said 2 but I'm not changing my name on the 13th lol) My name will officially be changed to Sarena Kross the winning name that received a shocking 7 out of 8 votes! So I'm so sorry whoever voted for the other one but you were the only one :(. So for the sake of repeating myself on the 14th my name will be changed from Mirage Sin to Sarena Kross! Thank you all again for everything and enjoy the tasty Lemon I have for you :) (Its my first one so I'm nervous!)**

My thoughts consist of him. While I was away that night he was always on my mind. The scene between us in the supply closet, then the one at lunch it was like my mind was put on a never ending loop. I pretended to sleep while Trish worked on me through the night. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her I just knew that my mind was elsewhere, and not even a raging inferno could take my minds eye off of Virgil's flawless mocha skin, his dark full lips, and those gorgeous dark eyes. Oh those eyes! Dark pools of sweet chocolate with the magic to enchant me even though they were miles away. Poor Trish didn't stand a chance.

Some time during the night I finally fell asleep, but even then my mind never wandered. I dreamt of heaven. It was so real like my dreams had sucked me into another reality so deep in my minds eye that I might never wake up. It was a place my heart yearned for, in a position I longed for. I laid there in the sunlight warm sand under my bare back. My hands caressed Virgil's velvet mocha skin as if every inch of him was sweet nectar and my fingers where the greedy little bee. His bare chest was easy pray to my greedy fingers. How could I not take full advantage of his vulnerable situation? I wanted nothing more then to stay where I was. I wanted, no needed to see the ending, but my body had a different plan for me.

Even though the dream had already slipped away I didn't open my eyes at first. I could tell even with my eyes closed that it was still pitch dark around me, but the sound of Trish's soft shallow breaths told me that the sun was already up. The uncomfortable tightness in my cargo pants made me glad that Trish was asleep, and this wasn't the time nor the place to deal with it like I normally did. Careful not to disturb Trish I walked out of the room as quietly as I could. I walked around the abandoned underground tunnels thinking of different things Shiv in that damn bright pink overly relieving lacy bikini he spent all day running around in a few weeks ago complete with the top, the horrible stench that clung to me for weeks after Static doused me with sewer water, Ebon wearing a doctor uniform with the same look he gave me last night... Yup that did it.

"HOTSTREAK!" speak of the devil. Wait... I turned around in time to get hit so hard in the face that I landed flat on my back. I hit the ground with such force that my whole body skid a good foot or so. I looked up to see Ebon advancing on me with that murderous look in his eyes and knew I was screwed, at least in a dark tunnel I was. I sent stream after stream of fire balls at and around him making sure to hit the walls, the ceiling everywhere. The tunnel rumbled as debris fell all around us kicking up a cloud of dust so thick that I couldn't see Ebon's outline. Taking the chance I quickly ran down an adjacent tunnel his coughs echoing behind me. I was soon graced by the sun's blinding light. I knew shadow boy would be at a severe disadvantage now, but I knew it wouldn't stop him.

Just as I expected I spend the rest of the day keeping Ebon off my ass. I couldn't do anything without him being there. I wasn't safe anywhere walking in the park, going into a store, hanging out on the streets it all turned into chaos. When I thought I was in the clear he'd come out of no where, but each time I fended him off. Next to Sparky Ebon was my only real threat but even then 9 time out of 10 I always sent him running home with his shadowy tail between his legs. Even so the whole thing became so infuriating that I wanted to grab him by his slippery neck and pound his face into oblivion. I longed to see Virgil I needed to see him but with Ebon tailing me there was no way I'd risk going anywhere near him. If Virgil was ever hurt because I was too selfish to keep away from him I'd never forgive myself.

It was around 11 at night when he finally decided to give it a rest. A whole day I could have spent with Vigil was lost, but I wasn't about to go home empty handed not today. I climbed up to his window and peered in. Everything was dark but I could see his outline under the covers on his bed. He was out like a light. I tried to open the window but it was locked up tight. He lived in a good neighborhood why the hell would he lock his windows? Though if they were unlocked I probably would have rode him about it. I know, there's just no pleasing me. I knocked on his window quietly. Not only did I feel extremely stupid, but I couldn't help but feel like some looser romantic ripped out of the pages of some novel. The star crossed lover climbing to the window of his lover to woo them with his declarations of undieing love and devotion. Yup that's right you're talking to the worlds next Romeo, and we all know where he ended up. Lets just hope I'm not that stupid.

I tired a few times before he finally woke up. I saw him stir at first then he looked around as if he were in a daze. I knocked again. He looked at the window. When he saw me he sat bolt straight up looking shocked. He ran over to the window unlocked it then opened it. "What are you doing hear?" he whispered looking like he didn't know if he should push me off the house or pull me in.

"I came to take a piece of that sweet ass of yours while you were asleep but you had the window locked so looks like we're doing this while you're conscious" He wasn't amused. I think he was strongly considering pushing me off. "well you gonna let me in or not Hawkins?" He sighed, and stepped away from the window. Taking that as an invitation I climbed in and stud up.

"Now are you going to tell me why you're hear? And where were you today?" I walked over and plopped down on his bed. I missed it.

"Ebon's been PMSing all day. I tried to escape but he menstruated all over town unfortunately there were no survivors. There's just no escaping a shadow on the rag" I watched him as he sat down next to me. Even without good lighting I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"And it had nothing to do with you saving Static?"

"Well that too"

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why you decided to come to my house at 11 to wake me up"

I sighed slightly. "I was just checking up on you Hawkins. Making sure that bastard Wade hasn't reared his ugly head. Hell knowing you I could think of a million different ways you could have gotten yourself into trouble today" I tried not to look at him. I wanted to stay as casual as possible, but I could feel his eyes burning holes into me. It made me uneasy.

"So you're telling me you came and woke me up just to ask me if I'd gotten into any trouble today?"

"yup pretty much"

"and this couldn't have waited till tomorrow because...?"

"I might be running from the ragging shadow tomorrow and...well..." I looked down at the floor in front of me "I missed you Vreg" I didn't dare look at him. Even as the silence drug on I didn't move or say a word. Just as I thought the silence would never end I felt him lean on me gently. I was shocked.

"You missed me?"

I could feel the heat start to rise into my cheeks slightly but I tried my hardest to keep it down. I hoped it was too dark for him to notice "Yeah well...don't think too much into it" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him grin as he leaned on me more.

"I wouldn't dream of it Hotstreak" He closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder gently. "I missed you too" he said in almost a whisper. I was shocked there was no way I heard him right. I turned my head to look at him. Now he had my full attention.

"Really? You missed me?" He laughed a little, but didn't say anything more. I leaned on him a bit back and gently laid my head on his. For the longest time we sat there we didn't talk, we didn't move we just sat there. It seemed so right to be there with him. Feeling his touch, the warmth of his skin it all just seemed so perfect. For the first time in my life I felt safe and at home. Eventually I noticed a change in Virgil's breathing. His breaths became softer, more shallow. I let him stay like that until I was sure he was asleep then I gently laid him down onto his bed, covered him up, then kissed his forehead gently before jumping out the window leaving it wide open.

The next day I got into school late. Hay its better then not showing up at all isn't it? I looked around the halls but I didn't see Virgil anywhere. I had to see him I just needed to. When I was away from him he's all I could think about. He plagued me again last night, and the thoughts the memories they just wouldn't stop! I needed salvation if only for a moment, but I didn't find him anywhere.

At lunch I sat outside and waited for him, but he never came. I could feel myself becoming more and more on edge as I watched the outside clock tick ever so slowly. Still nothing. he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Unable to sit still any longer I decided to walk around school grounds hoping to find him somewhere but I wasn't so lucky.

Behind the school I found some punk I'd never seen before beating up on a kid. I froze. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing the past. I remembered every scenario like this that played between Virgil and me. All the pain I'd caused him, All the fear I saw in his eyes, every bruise I'd ever left on his perfect mocha skin was played out right in front of my eyes. Without thinking I went over to them grabbed the little punk and threw him to the ground. "Get out of hear you scum bag! Go suck someone's dick if you're so desperate for money!" The guy looked up at me his eyes were wide in shock. He just laid there dumbfounded for a moment before scrambling to his feet and running off. I looked back at the kid only to see that he was long gone. Well at least I helped even if everyone in the school is still afraid of me.

I went back to waiting for Virgil to come, but he never did show. I waited for him the second half of the day looking in the halls, in the bathrooms, hell I even started walking from classroom to classroom, but I never found him. Odd its not like goody two shoes to miss school like that or at least the whole day.

I had searched that whole damnable school from top to bottom before I finally decided to leave. I checked his home first but no one was there. I tried the community center his pops ran but still came up empty. Horrible thoughts started to run through my head as the moments ticked by. What if Ebon knew about him? What if he decided to get to me by going through Virgil? I wouldn't put it past that dirty slut. Hell, he even framed his own baby brother Rubberband man for breaking the meta breed out of prison just to get him to join his gang! The bastard had absolutely no moral compass! I admit, I've not been the best guy out there. Hell I wouldn't even be a bang baby right now if I hadn't lead my gang to the doc wars, but I'd never turn on family even if they were a goody two shoes super hero and no I'm not just saying that because he's Virgil's sisters fiance.

I ran through the abandoned underground tunnels looking for Virgil or Ebon but I didn't find anything. I put Trish and all the other Night Breed on high alert as I came back into the daylight but nothing seemed to put my mind at ease. I wouldn't rest until I found Virgil safe and sound.

I ran to the top of the clock tower hoping to get a better view. My mind was so scrambled I didn't even think about using my fire power to propel myself to the top. Out of breath I looked around Dakota as far as my eyes would let me but he was no where to be seen. "I've seen you do many things Hotstreak but running around Dakota like a chicken with its head cut off isn't one of them" great that's all I need right now.

"I'm not in the mood sparky" I didn't even try to sound polite nor did I take my eyes off the streets below.

"Whats up with you Hotstreak? I've never seen you like this before. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone took you're last pair of cargo pants" I could tell my hair was already starting to smoke. Come on Hotstreak breath, just breath. I turned to look at the smug bastard sitting on his flying disk.

"I haven't seen someone today. I think Ebon might have taken them" I tried not to sound like a complete and total wreck but the sun was beginning to set I had to find Virgil and now. Sparky looked me over considering for a long moment.

"You actually care about someone this much? Wow. Tell me who they are Hotstreak I'll help you look" Of course he'd help he's the good guy. Why didn't I think of it sooner?

"Virgil Hawkins he wasn't in school all day today. I left early but he wasn't at home or at the center. Ebon hasn't bugged me all day he has to have something to do with it!" I saw the hero's eyes widen behind his mask. Why was he so shocked? They're suppose to be friends hadn't he realized Virgil was missing?

"Hotstreak Ebon's in jail. I locked him up last night he hasn't got out yet. He's probably running around town its a big place I'm sure you just missed him" Ebon was in jail? Then maybe I was over reacting, but still.

"Yeah, thanks Sparky" I started back inside but stoped half way in. I stud there for a moment then looked at him the fire in my veins slowly started to cool "Watch you're back Sparky. Ebon has something planned. Don't get yourself killed or nothing"

He smiled "Me killed? Please the good guy never dies"

"right guess I never got the memo" Without another word I quickly made my way back down to the street. I couldn't help but think the worse even now. What if Ebon had gotten out? What if Sparky was wrong? What if...Wade... I shook my head. No I couldn't think like that not now. I ran up to Virgil's house his bedroom window was open now. I climbed the wall and tumbled gracelessly into the room. There he was in all his glory standing in the middle of his dirty room in nothing but his baggy jeans looking at me in complete and total shock.

"Hotstreak what are you...?" I was so relieved to see him standing there I didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence. I threw my arms around his toned chocolate waist and pulled him close to me as I pressed my lips to his in a deep passionate kiss. I was prepared for everything or at least I thought I was. I waited for him to pull back but he didn't. I waited for him to push me away but he didn't. I waited for him to smack me and kick me out of the house but it never came. He did the one thing I never expected, he kissed me back. I held the kiss for a long moment before pulling back. I was stunned silent and for the second time so was he. "Wow...Hotstreak..." He finally breathed out.

I slowly moved my gaze from his shocked expression down examining the body that he always hid under that orange sweatshirt of his. He was much more gorgeous then I ever expected, and much more toned then I'd ever imagined. He was like a beautiful mocha god. His beauty left me speechless. I captured his lips again in another deep passionate kiss. Again he returned it as I felt his arms wrap around my neck. I moved him back until we both fell onto his bed his back pressed against the soft material of his blanket as my larger body towered over top of him. I kissed him harder, deeper and he did the same. I felt his fingers bury themselves into my fire red hair. After a moment he pulled back panting. "Hotstreak...I don't know if...Why are you...?"

I looked deep into his deep gorgeous questioning eyes as I too tried to catch my breath. I could tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him but I could also tell he was confused was I the only guy he'd ever felt this way for? "I was scared Virg...I tore the school apart looking for you...came hear...you're pops shop...Hell I even tried those stupid comic book stores you like so much...it wasn't like you. And with Ebon..." I could see his eyes sparkling as he looked into my own. He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead he leaned up warped his arms more tightly around my neck and pressed his full, luscious lips against mine in the most passionate emotion filled kiss I've ever had. I returned his kiss without hesitation. As we kissed I took the opportunity to feel every inch of his mocha perfection. I wanted to know every curve, every crevasse by heart, I wanted to be able to imprint every inch of him so deeply into my mind that nothing could ever erase him.

Everything about him turned me on like nothing ever had before. His every move, every little gasp he made as I caressed his flawless body made me crave more like a helpless druggie desperate for a fix. I wanted, no needed all of him. I wanted all my senses to overdose on him.

I pulled away just for a moment to take off my shirt but before I leaned back down I felt his silky hands caress my stomach. They worked there way up to my well toned chest stopping every now and then to gently caress one of the many scars I've collected over the years. I watched him as he eyed me with a soft gentle look on his face his cheeks flushed with desire "I've never done something like this before..." He was nervous. I leaned down and kissed him gently

"don't worry I'll be gentle" I whispered before slowly moving his jeans off and throwing them casually onto the floor. I smirked when his cheeks flushed more. I couldn't help it innocence has always been a huge turn on. Without warning I moved my middle finger deep inside of him and began to slowly thrust it in and out. I felt him squirm a little and heard him moan out my name quietly. I couldn't believe how sensitive he was and so tight...

I played with his entrance until I was sure he was as loose as I was ever going to get him before I pulled my finger out of him and began to take off my cargo pants. He watched me his eyes glazed with lust his cheeks flushed bright red with deep desire he needed me as much as I needed him. When he saw my erect member his eyes widened in shock "H...Hotstreak...you're so big...I don't think..." I grinned

"Don't worry Virg I told you I'd be gentle" I moved over him but when he put his hand on my chest I stopped

"Wait..." he leaned over the side of his bed and started looking for something underneath. He pulled out a bottle of lotion and held it out to me. I took it thankful that he'd be lubed. I wasted no time getting him prepared. When he was ready I leaned over him and kissed him gently.

"Its gonna hurt but it'll pass. I need you to focus on staying relaxed okay?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck pressing himself firmly against me. I slowly slid myself into him trying to be as careful as possible. I heard him hiss in pain as his arms tightened around me. I stopped when I was all the way inside of him. "There you go Virg just relax I know it hurts but it'll pass..."

When I finally felt him relax I began to thrust slowly at first, experimenting. I heard him whine as if begging me to pick up the pace but I didn't until I heard the heavenly sound I was waiting for. Suddenly Virgil's back arched and he let out a loud surprised moan and I knew I'd found the sweet spot. I pinned him hard into the bed and started to pick up the pace making sure to hit that same spot over and over again. I tried so hard to watch the beautiful site under me his beautiful face contorted as his moans of pure ecstasy mixed with my own. Soon however the white hot pleasure building within me was too great I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and moaned out Virgil's name shocked when at the same time I heard him moan my own. I came deep within his depths filling him to the brim. For a long time I just stayed like that desperate to catch my breath my eyes closed, head hung deeply. I could hear Virgil's desperate gasps syncing up with my own. It was music to my ears.

When I could finally breath I laid down beside him and warped my arms around him tightly. His eyes were still closed as he cuddled close to me but he had a large smile on his face. "...wow..." I grinned as I ran my fingers through his ebony hair.

"You feeling alright Virg?" He laughed a little as he laid his head against my chest his ear pressed firmly over my heart.

"Oh yeah. I never imagined it'd be anything like that..." I smirked and gently caressed his shoulder.

"Nah its just because you're with me. No one else is nearly this good" He laughed more as he warped his arms around my waist.

"Please don't leave me tonight Hotstreak. I feel so safe in you're arms" My smirk turned into a warm smile as I leaned my chin against the top of his head.

"Virg. I don't think I could deny you even if I wanted to"


	7. Virgil's Second Glass of LEMONaid

Authors note: My first chapter with my new user ID name I'm so excited! I do apologize in advance for the shortness of it but I just wanted to do a cute little chapter of V's point of view. Its going to be a little lemon until chapter 12 which will be my last chapter in this ff. This will also be my last Authors Note unless I have to make some kind of emergency announcement of some kind. So enjoy this little chapter and I hope to get the last 4 chapters up in a relatively decent amount of time.

Virgil's POV:

I awoke to Hotstreaks gentle snores. I still couldn't believe what had happened last night, but I was happy that it did. I cuddled close to his abnormally warm body, and just laid there against him a wide content smile on my face. Time seemed to move so quickly as I laid there against him, and yet at the same time the world seemed to stand so still. Too soon I heard my alarm clock go off right beside the bed. In a panic I hurriedly turned it off in hopes that it wouldn't disturb Hotstreak, but when I looked at him he was still deep asleep. I wondered vaguely if an explosion could even wake him up.

I couldn't help but smile as I admired him. He looked so different laying there on my bed, so peaceful. He always wore such a hard look on his face as if he was afraid that if he ever let the world see him, truly see who he really was under it all that his life would come tumbling down around him. He lived on the streets a run away, a bang baby constantly running from the law. As I stroked his smooth pale cheek I wondered if loosing that world would be such a bad thing.

Not wanting to wake my peaceful lover I stood slowly, and began getting ready for school. Knowing what I knew about Hotstreak I just couldn't bare to wake him up from probably the most peaceful sleep, on the most comfortable bed he's probably been on since he first started living on the streets. As I moved around my room the constant soreness made me remember last night in full detail. It was the most wonderful night I'd ever had! He was so loving, and yet the way he looked at me, and oh, the wild way he fucked me! I blushed just remembering how loud I was screaming from the sheer pleasure. It made me glad Pops and Sharon were out last night.

I admired Hotstreak's peaceful face for another moment before kissing his forehead tenderly. I opened the door, locked it from the inside, and then left closing it gently. there was no way I was risking either Pops or Sharon seeing Hotsreak naked on my bed while I was at school.

My walk to school was increasingly stressful as my mind began to wander. I knew Ritchy would know something was up right away, and one thing I would never do is lie to him. Especially not after he came out to me when he started seeing Ferret. I hoped that he would be as open to the idea of Hotstreak as I had been with the idea of Ferret. Then there was Daisy and Frieda. I knew Daisy would be more open then Frieda. Daisy wasn't there before the bang when Frances was still F-stop a no good gang banger who constantly tried to pressure Frieda into dating him, and constantly sent me home covered from head to toe in scrapes bruises and the occasional broken bone. I couldn't believe how much he had changed in such a short time. He went from having so much anger, and hatred pent up inside of him to the point where he destroyed everything he touched to the loving tender caress I felt last night. I always knew that there was more to him, that there was good and love in him just begging to come out.

Rich came running to me the moment I stepped into school. He garbed my wrist, and drug me into an empty classroom "V where have you been? I tried to contact you last night after you disappeared from patrol" Using the Shock box in the pocker of my pants that was carelessly thrown on the floor in the heat of the moment...

"I...Well..." I looked at the door then back to Rich, and said in a low voice "I saw Hotstreak running around town like a mad man and..."

"What did he do? Why didn't you call me?"

"He didn't do anything Rich...he was looking for me. You remember how we never made it to school yesterday because of Ebon and his flunkies?" He nodded watching me curiously. "Well it turns out Hotstreak actually came to school and when 'Virgil' didn't show up he got worried that maybe Ebon had come after me to get to him" He was confused. I knew he would be.

"Why would he go after 'Virgil' to get to Hotstreak? That doesn't make any since V" I was not looking forward to explaining this. I moved Rich further from the door.

"Because Rich he kinda came to my house the other night and he was afraid Ebon had seen us..." Ritchy's eyes got as big as baseballs.

"What was he have suppose to have seen?" I sighed heavily.

"Nothing Rich we just talked. Anyway when I went to talk to him as Static I knew I had to get home and change before he got there or I'd be screwed and...well...When he got there I had just managed to get my costume hid and my pants on but...they didn't stay on very long..."

"Oh god Virgil you didn't..."

"I did"

"With Hotstreak? Have you lost you're mind? The man is clinically insane and completely unstable!" I glared at him. Its not the first time I'd ever felt like punching my best friend in the face, but it was the first time I seriously considered it.

"He saved me multiple times in the past few weeks not only that but he saved you're ass too. He's changed Rich I can see it. The look in his eyes the way he touched me...I thought you'd understand" I looked away, but he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I trust you V. If you think he's truly changed..."

"I do..." He nodded

"Then I'm happy for you V. Come on we can talk about this more later we're going to be late for class"

I spent the rest of the day thinking about Hotstreak. As I sat through my classes I continually looked out the windows as I daydreamed of him. Everything reminded me of him the sun on my skin felt like the warmth coming from his body. I longed for him so much that I could almost feel him caressing me all over with those loving, passionate fingers. Just the memory made me shiver every time. By the end of the day I thought I would go insane. I practically ran towards home hoping, praying that he'd still be there.

Just a few miles more I thought to myself as I ran past the burger place, but I didn't make it that far. Only a few buildings past the burger joint I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and pull me into a dark ally way. I was shocked when my back was pressed firmly against the brick wall behind me, but even more shocked when I saw the redhead in front of me. "H...hotst..." before I could even get out his name Hotstreak pressed his lips against mine in a deep passion filled kiss. Apparently he missed me too. I couldn't help but grin agains his lips as I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Those hungry hands from last night snuck there way under my shirt, and began to caress my every crevace passionately. His juicy tongue forced its way pased my lips, and into my waiting mouth. I moaned lustfully as I felt his skilled tongue exploring every inch of me. In response to my moan I felt him rub his hips against me. I could already feel his rock hard errection through his cargo pants. I shivered deeply, and moaned louder "H..h...hotstreak...what if someone..." he slowly ran his tongue from the corner of my mouth up to my ear lobe. He purred deeply into my ear

"Not shy are you Hawkens" I chouldn't stop myself from shivering again. Before I could protest I felt his strong hand slip into my pants. I pressed my chest against his, and leaned my head back letting out a moan as he began to pump my errection. I could feel the heat start to rise in my cheeks as my inhabitions melted away

"N...no...oh god Hotstreak...just fuck me..." I could feel his larger body shiver as he began to rip off my cloths. Before I knew what was happening my bare back was pressed hard against the rough brick wall behind me with Hotstreak's bare chest pressed hard against mine. He put his fingers to my quivering lips smirking.

"Suck em like a dirty little whore hawkens" I moaned breathilly as I took his fingers into my mouth, and began to suck them slowly. I had a feeling I knew where they were going so I made them as wet as I possibly could. Sure enough when he took his fingers back he moved them to my entrance, and began pumping them into me. I was still sore from last night, but it felt so good that the soreness seemed but a distant memory. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and tightened my grip around his neck.

He soon replaced his fingers with his hard, thick errection. I felt like he was going to rip me in half, but I tried to keep myself relaxed as he whispered words of incuragement into my ear. I could tell by the strain in his voice that not moving was hard, but he didn't budge until I finally couldn't take it anymore. I moaned out "H..Hotstreak!..." Taking my signal he began to thrust into me slowly gaining speed until he couldn't anymore. I moaned freely our despirate crys of ecstasy echoed through the ally as I enjoyed the wave after wave of pure pleasure that flowed through my body. With every thrust I could feel the heat in my belly pool until I finally I couln't take it any longer. I came cring out Hotstreaks name as every muscle in my body spasmed. Seconds later I felt his almost unbearably hot seed fill me to the brim making me shutter violently.

After we both were able to catch our breaths he slowly put my feet back on the ground. He smirked. "I knew you couldn't fight the craving for long" I laughed breathlessly as I leaned against his chest. I tried despirately to stop my legs from shaking.

"Same to you big boy"


	8. Secrets Come to Light

Authors Note: Yes sorry this would be the emergency announcement I was mentioning last chapter. Any of you who haven't or never have visited my profile I have to explain something. I've gotten an inspiration on a literary baby of mine that I've been working on, on and off since I was in the 7th grade (so I was 13 or so. I'm 19 now). Long story short its cursed and is has caused me a lot of headache/heartache, and because of that I've put it to bed multiple times. At the end of August I got my inspiration back and even took the time to think out and write a summery beginning middle and end how I wanted it to go. Its going to take priority to any of my other projects so until its finished my work will be significantly delayed. Delayed not halted. To all my devoted readers I am sorry and I think you so much for how patient all of you are. I love you all! :) Oh jsuk yes this is my version of "No mans an island" its going to have some similarities but for the most part its got a whole different idea to it, and its by far the longest ff I've ever done! A good 9 and a half pages single spaced! ENJOY!.

Hotstreaks POV:

This is great, just great! Why is it that when something finally starts going right it all ends up going to hell? It was just over a week ago that I finally came out to Virgil. To my surprise he had taken in the idea of us with open arms, and even allowed me to be his first. That day after we left the ally he took me home to his pops, and after a huge "oh hell no" he somehow convinced his pops to let me hang out. We spent the rest of the day and that night talking, just talking about everything, and nothing. It was the first time I had ever done that with anyone, and who would have ever imagined that it'd be the comic book geek? It was how it was I guess.

From that day on I was hooked big time. I had to know everything about him, his life, his dreams, his dislikes, his likes everything! We would spend hours in his room just talking on his bed cuddled close to each other. He didn't even complain when he started to sweat from the prolonged contact with my abnormally hot body. I even tried to get to know his pops, and his sister. Though I kinda avoided her the first day. What? The woman had an evil look that would make Ebon piss himself, and scare Shiv sane.

The first couple of days were the hardest. I'd get cold looks from both of them when I'd come home with Virgil. On the fourth day Virgil took me to his pop's community center. Robert, Virgil's pops, came up to me, and asked me to go on a little "walk". He took me all around the center, but he never once looked at me or said a thing. I kept my eyes forward, head up looking unintimidated, but I couldn't help but glance at him out of the corner of my eye every now and then. I couldn't help but feel like a little kid walking by my pop's side right after I'd done something wrong. I could never read the expression on his face either.

Finally he took me into his office, and locked the door. He turned to me ever so calmly and said "I saw you and Virgil kissing in the hallway last night" I felt all the blood run from my face. Virgil had wanted to wait to tell his pops until he warmed up to me a bit. Well guess that went to hell, and burned then was reincarnated, burned again, reincarnated, burned, reincarnated, burned...yeah you get the idea.

I swallowed trying hard to think of something good to say "...um...are you sure you weren't hallucinating...cuz you know...peoples minds can do the damnedest things...sick twisted since of humor and all..." what? I never claimed to be Shakespeare people. Anyone who told you I was needs to have a flaming ball of crap shoved up there puss for being no good dirty liars.

I could have sworn I saw the side of his lip turn up slightly as he walked past me, but I could have just imagined it. He walked over to his desk, and picked up a picture of him, and Virgil. "The day Virgil first brought you home I was suspicious. Working in the center I hear a lot of things about what happens at school then even Virgil knows about. Every day when he came home with bruises all over him he'd make some kind of excuse, but I heard what was really going on. You had him so afraid..." Uh oh. I had a feeling I wasn't going to survive this, but when he turned around there wasn't any anger on his face. He continued "The first night I stayed right behind Virgil's door. I wasn't going to let you have a chance to hurt him, but the more I heard the more I started thinking. All you did was talk about him none stop. About his dreams, his aspirations, I didn't hear any hate or hardness in you're voice. The next day I only came up every now and then to check up and again all you two did was talk. You even ended up falling asleep by each other..."

I had no idea where this was going so I didn't say anything when he paused to put the picture back down. I just stood there, and watched him as a small smile slowly formed on his face. "I have to admit when I first saw you two kissing I was shocked, and angry but when you pulled away there was something in you're eyes that made all my anger melt. You looked at him the way I use to look at his mother. I could tell that you adore him. Then I came hear today, and asked some of the kids about what had happened between the two of you. They told me about how you had protected him from Wade. They told me about how you were so fired up that you fought him all the way to the streets, and chased him down with fire balls" his smile grew as he walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I had to look up a little so I could look him in the eyes.

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes as I looked at Mr. H. I bit my lip, and looked down trying hard to blink them away. I wasn't expecting his hand to stroke my shoulder comfortingly. "its okay son. You can talk to me" I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes.

After a long moment I finally looked up at him "You just remind me so much of my dad. He was a big man, and when I did something bad he'd get this look on his face I could never read. Then he'd kneel down in front of me, put his hand on my head, and tell me it was okay that I was still his little man. He did everything with me. We'd play ball, go fishing, swimming, he'd even let me win whenever we would play wrestle or had a snowball fight. When I was 6 he was diagnosed with cancer. I spent most of every day with him for 2 years. When he died I was left with my mom. He had always kept her away from me so I didn't know about her problem until I had to live with her. She was always either drunk, high, or passed out. She'd always have strange guys at the house, and when she'd pass out..." I paused, and looked down. "...I ran away when I was 14. I've been on the streets ever since" I swallowed again, but continued. I was embarrassed, and when I get embarrassed sometimes I just don't know when to shut up. "I know I've hurt Virgil. I know I'm not the best guy around. I can't control my temper, and I've done a lot of bad stuff..." I looked up again. This time I had a confidence that surprised even me. "I love Virgil Mr. H. I have for a long time I just never realized it. I always had to be around him, be near him, but it always came out in some form of violence. I know better now, and I'll be damned if I ever let myself or anyone ever hurt him again. If I ever do hurt him Mr. H I give you full permission to do whatever you want as retribution. Hell I'll plead for it!"

Mr. Hawkins just stood there in shock for a long moment. Then his face became unreadable again. I had waited much too long to let all of that out, and I think he somehow knew. After a long awkward silence another smile crossed his face. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Hotstreak" He patted my shoulder again, and went over to his desk. "Get whatever cloths, and things you have, and bring them to the house later"

There was no way I heard him right. "yo...you can't possibly mean..."

"You can stay with us as long as you need Hotstreak. There's a free guest bedroom that's never used. It's got you're name written all over it" He looked at me, and smiled when he saw the shock on my face. He winked at me then started towards the door. "I need to go check out that damned arcade game again. Virgil's probably playing basketball if you want to find him Hotstreak"

I was too shocked to move for a moment, but the sound of the door opening brought me back to my senses. I turned around quickly "Mr. H"

He stopped, and looked at me. I bit my lip for a moment then said hesitantly. "Um...Call me Francis..." A wide smile broke over Mr. Hawkins face before he turned, and left. After my mind finally caught up with me I couldn't help but smile as well before going off to find Virgil.

That night Sharon was, well, more then less livid. She screamed at me so loud I thought for sure there neighbors would call the cops. Virgil tried to step in and defend me, but I put my hand on his shoulder, and shook my head to stop him. I knew I deserved the tongue lashing I was getting, and to be honest it made me feel bad for Virgil. He had to deal with this on a day to day basis! Between his sister and those two whores he hangs out with its no wonder the poor boys gay! Mr. H was going to step in as well, but when he saw me stop Virgil he decided to hang back too.

When hurricane Sharon finally died down a bit Mr. H took her into the kitchen to talk with her. Virgil helped me up to my new room even though I only had a few shirts, a couple of pants, and some random grooming items tooth brush, deodorant, hair brush, razors etc...actually no that was pretty much it.

Over the next couple of days Mr. H had really warmed up to me. He even started riding me about homework, and what not. Virgil thought I'd find it annoying, but when he talked to me about it he was shocked to find out that I didn't mind. I even started helping Virgil with chores. I'd help him wash dishes, clean the house, take a shower. Well okay that last one was more for my own benefit.

By the seventh day I had pretty much moved into Virgil's room. I slept in bed with him, changed in there, the whole nine yards. I was even getting Virgil more comfortable with some pda in front of his sister who totally flipped out when she first saw. She was so shocked that she tried to yell, but only managed to get out random meaningless words. Then I started laughing, and well lets just say my ears are still ringing.

Guess that brings me to now. I woke with a low groan to a pounding in my head. The floor under me was hard, and cold. I felt drained, and sore all over. When I moved my hand to my head I heard the sound of metal scraping the floor, and felt a dead weight pulling at my wrist. I open my eyes with another groan. I found myself laying on the floor of a cell. There was strange colored lights that covered the ceiling, and the bars seemed to be made of a green light material. I could tell that they were the source of the buzzing.

I slowly sat up. Had all of that time with Virgil been a dream? Was I really in jail the whole time? Remembering the dead weight I felt against my writ I looked down to see none other then Static laying on the ground beside me, unconscious. That's when it all came back to me.

I had gotten restless. Sure everything at the Hawkins was great, but I needed excitement! I promised Virgil I wouldn't be involved with any of Ebon's plans anymore, and honestly after the stunt I pulled helping Static he still wanted my ass on a silver platter anyway. He never once made me promise not to cause some trouble on my own though. I honestly think he knew better, and I loved him more for it.

I decided to sneak out, and steel the hottest looking street bike I'd ever seen! Getting in without tripping an alarm was the easy part. Getting out on the other hand. Well needless to say I had Sparky on my ass in no time. I tried to out run him, but only managed to drive myself into a dead end ally way. He didn't come after me at first. He just tisked at me a couple of times, and said something smart. I had just jumped off the bike ready to fight when the ally started to fill with a thick purple gas.

At first I thought Puff was after me again, but neither her or her big boy toy Onyx was anywhere in sight. The smoke got so thick I couldn't see an inch in front of my face, but I could hear Static's choked coughs mix with my own. Then everything went numb before it all went black.

I growled to myself. Why did I have to be stuck with this pain in the ass? It's bad enough I'd been helping him occasionally for Virgil's sake, but now I had to be stuck in a cell god knows where with him? I just sat there glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest. Yeah I admit it was childish, but as I looked at him my glare started to fade. Now that I was so close to him I could tell something was off. I moved closer to him as I looked him over. Every curve of his face, every dip of his muscles, the way his dreads fell around his face it all seemed so familiar.

He fidgeted, moving his head to the side slightly as he groaned. It was then that I noticed it. There was no way, but when I reached out, and moved the neck of his jacket away sure enough it was there. He had the exact same hickey I had given Virgil right before he went to sleep. I shook my head slowly as I turned my eyes to look at his face. It couldn't be my Virgil. I just knew he wouldn't keep something like this from me, and yet it was undeniable. The longer I studied him the stupider I felt for not realizing it sooner. I had spent the past week memorizing the perfect, flawless body that laid unconscious beside me. By now I'd recognize it now no matter what he'd do to try to disguise it.

I could feel my heart breaking. How could he keep something like this from me? I reached up, and gently caressed his cheek. The nights I woke up, and he wasn't there, the days he came in late for school, the days he randomly ducked out of school early they all made since to me now, but he lied to me every time. What if something had happened while he was on patrol? Oh god what if I had gotten too angry when he was chasing me? If the gas hadn't knocked me out I don't have a clue what I would have done to Static to get out of that ally, what I would have done to Virgil...

I heard him groan as he began to fidget more. I quickly took my hand away, and swallowed hard trying to blink away the moisture in my eyes. I looked away as he sat up. "wh...what happened?...Hotstreak?..."

I stood up, and crossed my arms over my chest "I don't know Sparky you're guess is as good as mine" I didn't really realize when my hurt had turned to anger, but when I snapped at him like that I knew it had.

I heard Static stand "Whats you're problem?"

I glared at him. Now wasn't the time to call him out not yet. I had no idea who captured us, and I had no idea if we were being watched or not. "What the hell do you think my problem is Sparky? I'm stuck in a cell with you! And in case you haven't noticed" I yanked hard on the shackles that bound us together causing his arm to jerk with mine. "We're kind of stuck!"

He glared at me, and yanked his arm back causing mine to be pulled roughly towards him. "Stop that!"

I growled, and yanked my arm back "You stop it! Its my arm I can't help if you're attached!"

He clinched his fists, and pulled his arm back. This time I was ready for him. I pulled my arm towards me just as he pulled his towards him. We both stood there pulling are arms towards each other with all our strength. I hadn't realized till now just how strong Virgil had gotten, but as always I was a bit stronger. I pulled towards me so hard that he nearly fell over. He sighed exasperatedly, and glared at me before looking away. "Where are we?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked around the cell again "I already told you I don't know Sparky" I suddenly felt myself tugged hard towards the bars. When I was able to regain my balance I gave him a hard look "What the hell was that for?"

He ignored me. I watched him as he looked over the buzzing green bars. He reached out and touched one of them. I heard a sizzling noise as he quickly pulled his hand back with a loud cry of pain. "Ow!"

I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah that's real smart Sparky. Do you make a habit out of touching random buzzing beams? Even a five year old would know better"

He gave me a heated look "You'd know all about the mind set of a five year old wouldn't you Hotstreak?"

I could feel my temperature rising, I could smell the smoke coming off my hair. I raised my fist warningly, but I slowly put it back to my side. I closed my eyes, and turned away from him. I had to remember who was under that mask. Virgil didn't know I knew yet. I had to try to keep as calm as possible. At least for now.

"So whats the plan Sparky? Can't you just suck out the power or something?" I watched him as he put his hands up to the bars. He closed his eye, but nothing happened. I tapped my foot impatiently "Any time now Sparky"

He frowned "Will you shut up, I'm trying" after a moment I saw a couple of sparks jump to his hands, but after that nothing. He looked from the bars to his hands "I can't use my powers. How about you? I saw you're hair smoking a second ago"

I held my hand up, and tried to feel the fire flow through me. Nothing happened. I tried to channel all the rage, and hurt I was feeling, but all I got was a little ember, and a lot of smoke. I furrowed my brow "Nothing but smoke" We both frowned deeply, and looked around the room. Remembering the odd lights from earlier I looked up "Do you think there doing it?"

He looked up thoughtfully "I bet they are" he looked deep in thought for a moment before walking close to me "If you can lift me up I think I might be able to break them" I nodded, and picked him up without hesitation. I carefully positioned him under each light as he punched them out one by one.

When they were all out I set him down "try it now Sparky" He went over to the bars, and sure enough this time he was able to suck all the juice out of them. When they were down we moved out into the hall hesitantly. After seeing it was clear we quickly made our way to the only other door on the opposite end of the corridor.

I moved Virgil behind me as I checked the door. "Of course its locked, Why wouldn't it be locked?" I muttered grumpily to myself as I began to melt the locking mechanism knob, and all. Once through the now useless door we found ourselves in a pitch black room. I grabbed hold of Virgil's wrist and pulled him close wanting desperately to keep him safe. "If you stop touching me at any time I swear I'll melt you're hand into my flesh"

I felt him shutter slightly "do you always have to be so violent?"

I made a weird look at the darkness, "well duh" A sudden manacle laughter made me stop dead in my tracks. Oh no, please no, anyone but him. The room suddenly became bathed in light as a large metal wall drops down in front of the door we had just entered. The laughter starts up again as an image of the Joker appears in front of us grinning his psychotic grin.

"Well, well boys isn't it wonderful that we get to play again?"

I let out a low growl as I move in front of Virgil protectively "What the hell do you want now Joker? Didn't you give up on Dakota when Static helped Batman cream you're sorry pasty ass?"

He broke out into another round of maniacal laughter "Oh Hotstreak my boy its wonderful to see you haven't changed a bit!" Suddenly the laughter dies away, and his large annoying smile turns into a frown "Yet you have haven't you? You really disappoint me Hotstreak. You're a force to be recon with. You could burn down the whole world if you wanted to, and yet a little birdie has told me you've been helping Static out" He shakes his head slowly looking highly disappointed "tisk, tisk. I thought I taught you better then that. Oh well I guess you're just going to have to suffer along with him then"

I glared hatefully at him "What the hell are you talking about?"

His psychotic smile suddenly returned and he clapped delightedly "Oh yes! I must explain of the fun you two are about to experience! You see boys you're both trapped within my maze of wonders. There's a surprise at every turn! But don't take too long figuring it out or you'll find you're world crumbling down around you!" His image faded, but his psychotic cackling lingered for a few moments.

"I swear if I ever see that bastard in person again I'll rip out his vocal cords" I felt myself suddenly being tugged down the ally way towards our first turn.

"We can't waist time Hotstreak didn't you hear him? `Don't take too long figuring it out or you'll find you're world crumbling down around you` If you want to live to see him in person again I suggest you move!"

I wanted to protest out of mere stubbornness, but I fallowed him anyway. "What about the other thing he said? `There's a surprise at every turn` shouldn't we be..." Just as we round the first corner the floor starts to give way under us. I quickly grabbed Virgil and ran as fast as I could dragging him along with me as the floor behind, and around us crumbled. Just when I thought we'd never make it my feet finally touched solid ground as the rest of the floor behind us falls. I looked back to the nonexistent floor behind us, then back to him "...careful"

His eyes were huge as he stared at the ground behind us "um...yeah...careful is good..."

I shook my head as I started walking again "come on Sparky keep it together. Didn't you tell me something about having an inner compass before?"

He nodded as he pulled himself together. He started to lead again "if these walls didn't go all the way up to the ceiling we could just fly out. Any idea's Hotstreak?"

I had my guard up. Every sound we didn't make was a potential threat. "Yeah focus on where we're going and try to keep on you're toes" After a few more turns, and long corridors I felt a tile sink the moment my foot touched it. I froze. Suddenly a hail of razor sharp darts surrounded us. I felt them as they sliced through my skin some grazing, some piercing deep into my flesh. When I head Virgil cry out in pain I threw my arms around him trying to use my larger body as a shield. Just when I thought it was never going to end it suddenly did. I was still able to hear the whoosh as they shot out of the wall but none of them landed. I looked up hearing another buzzing sound only to see Virgil had put up an electrical barrier that was deflecting the darts.

When we made it to the other side of the dart barrage we stopped to assess the damage. I could feel a couple lodged in my shoulders, my back felt sliced to ribbons, and there was a deep gash across my lower chest, and lower stomach, I could also feel one imbedded in my right thigh. Virgil seemed better off he had less cuts then me, but he had a deep freely gushing gape in his lower left leg. He tried to be tough, tried to play off the pain, but I knew how much he had to be hurting.

I took off my shirt, and ripped it in half. I tied one half as tightly as I could above the gash to act as a tourniquet, and the other I wrapped over his wound. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pulled him close to help support his weight "come on Sparky. I'll carry you out of hear on my back if I have to"

He nodded as he leaned on me for support. We began to walk again "Hotstreak. You were willing to take the barrage for me"

"yeah, yeah. Don't read to much into it Sparky. Besides we've still got a long way to go if we're getting out of hear" again we slipped into silence as Virgil began to direct me through the maze. With every turn we took I found myself becoming more and more lost, but somehow Virgil was able to confidently navigate us. I had no idea if we were going the right way, but who was I to question a walking compass? That was until we hit our first dead end. I stopped and looked up the large wall that lead all the way up to the ceiling. "I think you're inner compass is broken Sparky...Sparky?" I looked down at him. He was in a lot of pain. I knew every step must have been excruciating.

"sorry Hotstreak I must have messed up" I could feel myself start to panic. Who knew how long we had before the Joker decided we were taking too long. There was no way Virgil could navigate clearly, and there was no way he could keep walking around aimlessly as we waited. I had to think of something.

"Don't worry Sparky we'll get out of hear" I backed up a couple of steps slowly "Just hold on for me, I'm not going to get blamed for not doing everything I could to save you're scrawny ass"

Have you ever fell through something? Like one minute you're walking, and the next a board gives out or something, and you fall down? Well now imagine what it would be like to be backing up, and all the sudden the floor totally drops out from under you. You don't just fall down you free fall into nothingness. Or at least we would have if I hadn't grabbed onto the edge of the hole with one hand. I felt Virgil's full weight tug violently against my arm as his fall came to an abrupt halt. I felt as if my arm was going to be torn off. Somehow it stayed on though I knew for a fact it was dislocated. "Sparky! Sparky say something!"

"Hotstreak are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I closed my eyes tightly, and bit my lip. I could feel the darts grinding inside of my still located shoulder. "I need you to climb up Sparky! Hurry up before my arm rips off!" I kept silent as he began to climb up even though all I wanted to do was cry out in agony. Once we were finally on solid ground again we both laid back panting.

"Are you sure you're alright Hotstreak?"

I grabbed my dislocated arm with my good one, took a deep breath, and suddenly forced my shoulder back into place. I couldn't stop myself from crying out as shock waves of pain ripple through me. When it finally dies down I nod "yup perfect"

I could hear the shock in his voice "Holy shit Hotstreak did you just..."

"yes" I stood up slowly "yell at me latter, but right now we're getting out of hear"

He stood up as well. "but how? We're at the dead end with a huge hole in the floor in front of us. There's no way we can jump it"

"Stand back Sparky. I'm solving this my way"

"Oh fuck" He quickly moved behind me.

Once he was safely out of the way I turned to the wall, and melt it within seconds. Then I moved on to the next one, and so on. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" I smirked ear to ear. Melting things always makes me feel better.

"Can you keep it up?"

"Hell yes!" Pfft can I keep it up? Who does he think he's talking to?

In no time it seemed we made it out of the maze, and into another room. In the center we saw Joker sitting atop a throne smirking at us. "Well, well. I should have known you'd pick brawn over brain. Do you know how long it took me to get that maze working? And you just go through and tear it down like it was nothing!" he pouts "that's not very nice. I think I'm going to have to put you in time out"

"Not so fast Joker!" We all looked up to see the capped crusader fall to the ground in between us.

The Joker frowned "Oh its you"

Virgil limped closer to him "Batman? How did you...?"

Batman looked at him "Get out of hear kid. I'll take it from hear"

I always hated it when Virgil got that determined look on his face. "we aren't leaving Batman. What if you need us?"

"look at you, you're both hurt you'll only get in the way now get out of hear!"

Before Virgil could argue I started walking towards a wall. He pulled back on the bounds to try and stop me "I'm not leaving Hotstreak!"

I stopped, and glared at him "look either you leave hear on you're own free will or you're ass is getting dragged behind me like a sack of unconscious potatoes which do you prefer?" He glared at me for a moment, but then he sighed and leaned on me for support. I quickly burned down the wall. Glad that it lead outside I moved Virgil onto my back and walked out. I was shocked to see that it had just gotten dark again. We were in that hell hole for a whole day. "Please tell me you have the strength to get us home Sparky. I don't do so well at night"

"yeah that I can do" He threw his hover disk into the air, and moved onto it. Hesitantly I moved onto the flimsy looking material, and suddenly we took off. We were able to position ourselves so that we were both balanced sitting down on his flying disk. He helped me dig out the darts one by one then fashioned a sling for my arm from his jacket.

The whole way home I looked at the ground watching the world fly by beneath us. Now that we were out of danger the hurt from before began to resurface. Didn't he trust me? Even if things didn't work out between us did he really think I would tell anyone? He was my world, my life I'd never dream of endangering his safety like that, and I think today proved that.

When we eventually got back to Dakota he landed in an ally way beside the hospital "Alright Hotstreak its not like you to be quiet for that long. Whats up?"

I sighed heavily as I got off the disk "Just cut the crap Virgil"

His eyes widened in shock "what did...how...?"

"Pleas Virg I'm not that stupid. This whole week I've been trying to imprint every single detail of you're face, and body into my mind so I'd never forget a bit of you whenever we were apart. Do you really think I wouldn't recognize it by now even with a disguise? Not only that but I saw the hickey I gave you last night right before I left"

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out while you were unconscious"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I smiled humorlessly. "Because Virg I had no idea who captured us, and I had no idea if they were watching. I didn't even take off you're mask"

I could see the guilt on his face. He had doubted me. "Oh Hotstreak I'm so sorry" He tried to put his arms around me, but I put my arm up to stop him.

I shook my head slowly "don't Virg. Go get you're leg checked out" I turned, and started walking away"

He called after me "Hotstreak wait please!"

I didn't stop or turn around. I walked out of the ally way, and back onto the streets. Just when things finally start looking up for me something always has to fuck it all up, but for once it wasn't my stupidity. If I had known what was going to happen. If I had known how things would end up. I would have made those last words to him more meaningful.


	9. Together They Stand Devided They

Authors Note: Yeah I think I officially lied when I said I wasn't going to do anymore authors notes. I'm sorry I really did intend to quit, but you all are just so addictive! Unfortunately we're drawing to a close on our time together on this FF :(. Only 3 chapters left! Crazy isn't it? This is going to start out as Hotstreak's point of view, but will switch to Virgil's. So half of this chapter, Chapter 10, and chapter 11 are going to all be Virgil's point of view. The last chapter I'm going to try to do in a third person point of view, but I'm not going to promise anything. I've realized that I really really stink at the third person point of view, but I'll try none the less. I had to throw in a little suspense builder before the big climax. I'm sorry Virgil's POV is kind of really short, and uninformative compared to Hotstreak's. Don't worry I'm going to incorporate more of Virgil in chapter 10 which is going to officially be the climax! WWOOO. For now I leave you all with this little tidbit as a hint on whats to come. You've gotta leave them begging for more, and hanging off you're every word ;). If you my beloved readers aren't constantly staring at there alerts day after day hoping, praying, pleading for more then I have failed you, and for that I whole heartily apologize.

Tonight I'm alone under the stars again. Its been almost a week since I've held my beloved Virgil tight. Almost a week since I've kissed those beautiful full lips, and looked deep into those endless chocolate pools in his eyes. My fire has cooled a lot over such a long time, but I still couldn't understand it. Why? I tried to show him that he could rely on me, show him that he could trust me with anything, and everything. In the end he couldn't even tell me that he was Static!

Just the thought of some of the things I've done to him sickened me. The worse of all was knowing what I COULD have done. I hated Static for always getting in my way. He always seemed to be right there to stop my fun, and send me right to jail. Aside from Ebon, Static was the only one who could intimidate me. I may have had a kind of treaty going on with Static, but if he got in my way whenever I decided to do something I wouldn't have held back. I still mentally thank the Joker for stopping me before I did anything I'd seriously regret.

I sighed heavily as I laid back on the dew dampened grass of the park. I looked up into the heavens examining every star. I shivered slightly, but other then that I ignored the chill running through me. I could feel something slowly changing within me. The raging inferno inside of me that I had come to know and love had began to die down. The whole week I had felt my powers slowly begin to fade as I began to weaken. At first I thought it was nothing, but now there was no denying it. Virgil was my life my passion without him my fire doesn't burn nearly as bright.

I closed my slightly puffy eyes tightly. I missed him so, but the pain of it all killed me inside. I don't know what his reasons were for keeping that part of his life a secret from me, but when it boils down to it he just didn't trust me. If it was because he was afraid I'd flip out on him he didn't trust me, if it was because he thought I'd rat him out if something went wrong he didn't trust me, if he thought I'd use it against him he just didn't trust me.

Maybe just maybe it was my fault. I know what kind of person I am. I'm rude, crude, mean, and violent, but I do have my good qualities. Though as I thought about it I realized the only good qualities I had were because of Virgil. He found a way into my heart, and before I even realized it he had began to sooth all the anger pent up inside of me.

With another heavy sigh I sat up slowly. I was hurt, but it wasn't worth loosing the only true good thing I've had in my life since my father died. I wanted to hear him out, and to be honest I just couldn't bare to be away from my Virgil any longer. He was more addictive then any rush I've ever gotten. Be it from any drug I've experimented with, or any of the crimes I've ever committed. I thought I'd never find something that would top the rush I felt when I first became a bang baby, but every day I had with Virgil topped it ten fold.

I stood slowly, and stretched my sore muscles. My short stay at the Hawkins house had spoiled me. My whole body ached for Virgil's soft, comfortable bed. Soon I'd be laying on it with a gorgeous, naked superhero snuggled close into my arms basking in the after glow. First I had to suck it up.

I began walking down the sidewalks of Dakota. Nothing, and no one around me mattered. The only thing that filled my mind was who was waiting for me back home. I knew I didn't deserve him, but for some reason he loved me. I'd be damned before I'd let myself mess this one up. I just hoped I hadn't taken too long to come back.

Though before I made it I was stopped cold. Ebon stepped out from the shadows in front of me, and blocked my path. Before I could do anything he extended his arms just enough to grab me, and pin me hard against the wall behind me. I thought for sure I was screwed. My powers were so weak there was no way I could fight Ebon off, but I noticed he seemed to be straining to keep his arms at such a short distance. He glared hatefully at me. "We need to talk"

Virgil's POV

I felt like the lowest scum in the world. He had trusted me with everything. He told me all his secrets. He gave all of himself to me, but I kept a huge part of me away from him. I didn't know why I never told him. Part of me was afraid. I knew it wouldn't change the way he looked at me, but what if everything went bad? He could have used it against me, but when he moved in I realized just how much he loved me. I knew even if we had a bad break up he would never put me in danger.

So why keep it from him even then? I honestly couldn't tell you. I guess I was just so use to keeping it from everyone I loved, everyone I cared so much about that I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He had the right to know, and I admit it would have been so much easier keeping up the charade if he knew to play along. I just...I don't know. Maybe in some way I really enjoyed fighting with him the way Static did. The anger he showed towards me while I was Static gave me chills. I hadn't realized it before, but I got off on seeing him so fired up, and brutal. If I had told him I was Static it would have changed.

I should have just told him everything. Not only that I was Static, but also how much I loved the fights we shared together like that. Maybe it could have developed into our foreplay almost. Just his brute strength, his passion, his power was all so exhilarating! Then just knowing how that could turn into the love, and tender caring he shows me with every tender caress blew my mind, but I blew it. Why didn't I just tell him?

I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes tightly. I sighed shakily trying hard to hold back the tears. I had waited much too long. I need him near me. Even if I had to crawl to him on my hands, and knees I was going to get him back tomorrow. I was going to show him just how much he really meant to me. I was determined to show him how much I needed him. Though for tonight I had to rest. I needed to be alert whenever I talked to him tomorrow. Everything had to be perfect it just had to be.


	10. Dearly Departed

Authors Note: 2 chapters left :( I can't believe our time together in this ff is coming to an end so soon! We've finally reached the "Climax" of this Virgil/Hotstreak story. I hope I make up for the short chapter 9, and I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations. I'll warn you now chapters 11, 12 wont be super long, but it wouldn't be complete without them. Idk exactly what my next FF project is going to be, but when I know I'll post it onto my profile to give you all the heads up! I hope you decide to stick with me for other FF's I just can't get enough of you! ;) Well enough of that hears chapter 10! p.s Yes this is also my version of one of the shows, and yes I know its not accurate its on purpose. (oh! btw honeybiscuit93 if you thought chapter 9 was my worse cliffhanger you ain't seen nothing yet sweety lol)

I hated everything. I was using all my strength just to keep my disk in the air. Over the last week my powers had weakened dramatically. At first I thought it was because I was so depressed. After Hotstreak walked away I felt like he had ripped my heart out, and took it with him. I felt so empty, so cold without him. From that day on my powers reflected it. It was a slow process, but it was unmistakeable. Ritch was the first one to realize it, but it wasn't long before everyone knew that Static had lost his edge.

At first the bang babies of the city began to revolt. Crimes, and chaos skyrocketed the first day. Ritch, and I were swamped. We thought we would never be able to get everything under control. Just when we thought our town would crumble into bang baby anarchy something amazing happened. That night after we had put Carmandillo and his boy Chompers behind bars the chaos stopped. All the other bang babies were no where to be found, and the city was quiet.

The next day Ritch called me. He was so hysteric I couldn't understand a word he was saying at first. I was able to get him to calm down enough for him to say one thing "I'm with Ferret in the hospital" I was there in minutes, but I what I saw wasn't anywhere near what I expected. Ferret was normal, and he wasn't the only bang baby there who was. It was there that Ritch confided in me that he was finding it increasingly difficult to mind link with backpack. The whole bang baby community was falling apart at the seams.

I knew it was a good thing. All the wild bang babies had done since the big bang first happened was cause so cause trouble, and there were only a couple of people who could stop them. As much as I tried to look at it in a good light all I could feel was anger. Why did we all have to loose our powers? Yes a lot of us caused trouble, but what about the ones who didn't? I wasn't thinking about me at the time I was thinking about Hotstreak.

He loved being a bang baby. He was fire, he was passion, he was heat, he was wild, he was unpredictable, and he was uncontrollable. He was a hell raiser, but if it wasn't for the bang he, and I would have never developed the bond we shared. I would have never found my courage, and he would still see me as the weak comic book geek. I could only imagine how upset he was. Not only did he have the hurt I caused him, but now he was loosing or had already lost his powers. I had to find him, and I had to find him soon.

Ritch came with me at first, but he lost so much connection with backpack that he fell from the sky not long after we took off. He tried to give me something to go on before he lost all connection with backpack all together, but all he got was bits, and pieces about something in the ship yard. I reassured him that I would be fine, and made sure he was safely on a bus back to the hospital before I took off again. I headed for the ship yard. It was the only lead I had.

At first I didn't see anything unusual, but when I saw one of Alva's boats something told me to check it out. My powers kept giving out as I came in for a landing. I hoped it was worth it because I knew once I was on the ground I wasn't going to be able to generate enough juice to get me air born again.

I snuck around the ship quiet as a mouse. I noticed one of the doors that lead into the hull had been pried wide open. It seemed like a simple vandal until I got closer. There was an obvious indentation into the metal door where whatever was used had melted the metal around it. Only one thing came to my mind, Hotstreak, and if he had to use a tool to open the door his powers were as diminished as mine.

I ran into the boat as fast as my legs would carry me. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, but just the thought of seeing Hotstreak again made me too excited to care. When I turned down one of the corridors I saw another door pried wide open. I slowed to a stop when multiple familiar voices came to my ears. I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly, but they were unmistakeable. The first one I heard was definitely Ebon. I moved right up beside the door, and listened.

"Lets get one thing straight. Everyone who takes a whiff is gonna be mine you got that? If you don't wanna fallow then you're shit out of luck"

My breath caught in my throat when I heard Hotstreak. "Look hear Ebon if it wasn't for me you'd be shit out of luck. I'm not gonna fallow some dumb ass shadow man, and I ain't leaving hear without being able to burn dumb asses like you!"

"Look I don't have any intention on joining up with you guys again Ebon I just miss being able to sniff out my little techno worm. He's a wiz at getting himself into trouble, and I wanna be able to know if he needs me I can find him. That and he's got the most delectable aroma around him that this normal nose just can't do justice to" Ferret? He must have snuck out while Ritch, and I were out. Did he know about this the whole time?

"Yeah come on Shadzy loosen up a little. Its not like there gonna ruin our fun!" I should have known Shiv would be there.

"Enough! No one gets a whiff if they don't agree to join me you got it? No acceptations!"

I heard Hotstreak growl. "You're just as powerless as we are now Ebon. You never could take me before the bang, and you know it! Just give me some of the gas, and I wont have to pound you're skull in!"

How did they get hold of some of the bang baby gas? It didn't matter I couldn't let them use it. I had to get it away from them. I slowly peeked around the door, and took in the whole situation. There were more people there then I had though. Not only did I see Hotstreak, Ferret, Shiv, and a normal looking guy with a container that I could only guess was Ebon. There was also Hyde, Boom, Kangor, Slip Stream, Puff next to someone I could only guess was Onyx, Carmandillo, Chompers, and a hand full of others. There was absolutely no way I could let Ebon go through with this.

I wracked my brain as I looked from face to face. Suddenly it hit me. I held up my hand, and concentrated on the metal container in Ebon's hand. I used what little electricity I could still muster to bring the container to me. All the arguing stopped, and all eyes fell on me. For a moment my eyes locked with Hotstreak's, and everything else seemed to disappear. He was shocked, and I knew he didn't want me anywhere near this. I could almost hear him scream at me "Why didn't you fucking stay away?" even though his lips never moved.

Ebon's voice brought me out of my daze. I didn't hear what he said, but all the ex bang babies were now coming towards me. I turned, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I wasn't stupid they may not have there powers anymore, but they were all still gang bangers. In my rush I hadn't noticed that I had took a wrong turn. I was lost, and I could hear there heavy footsteps right behind me.

As I rounded another corner I saw a huge door was standing wide open. It seemed similar to the doors that lead outside so I went into it without hesitation. I was greeted by four walls, and no way out. I turned quickly, but my path was already blocked by Ebon, Hotstreak, Shiv, and Kangor. I held my ground even though I knew I didn't stand a chance. Even if Hotstreak did try to save me not even he could take on all the people on the ship even with my help.

Ebon started to advance on me, but Hotstreak shoved him to the side. He walked up to me with a hard look on his face. "What do you think you're doing Sparky? You got a death wish or something?" He grabbed the container from my hands. He did remember who was under the mask didn't he? Had he really gone from loving me to hating so quickly? Did I really screw up that bad? "Nothings gonna stop us from getting our powers back you got that?"

He moved closer to me, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me until our faces were only an inch apart. He whispered so only I could hear. "Stay hear. I don't want you getting hurt Virg" Without another word he pushed me away roughly making me fall to the ground. He secretly put the canister to his nose, and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes as a large euphoric smirk crossed his face. When he opened them again they were a solid red, but only for a moment.

He walked to the doorway as Ebon moved closer to me. "He's right Static. We ain't gonna take any chances with you this time. Hotstreak lock the door behind me" There was no answer. Ebon looked to the doorway. Shiv, and Kangor were looking around, but Hotstreak was gone. Ebon growled, and ran out of the room. The only thing I heard was "Lock it behind me!" before Shiv, and Kangor shut the large metal door.

I quickly ran to the door, but it was locked up tight by the time I got to it. I banged on the door as loud as I could, but I knew it was no use. I tried to get enough electricity going to unlock the door, but the only thing I managed to do was make my fingers tingle. I sighed heavily, and leaned against the door thinking as hard as I could. I had to get out. Hotstreak was a pyrokinetic again, but what if he still needed me?

I was in that room for what seemed like ages before I finally decided to try something dangerous. I could feel the electricity running through the walls. I knew I could try to absorb it, but I knew I couldn't handle nearly as much of it as before if much at all. I knew I had to try.

I put one hand over the spot where I felt the most electricity, and began to siphon a small amount into me. I took as much as I could bear before trying to unlock the door, but it wasn't enough. I took a deep breath, and began to take more. At first it was just uncomfortable, but as I had to take more it became painful. I was in a horrible amount of pain yet it still wasn't enough. I took in more to the point where it was unbearable. I had to bite my lip with all my strength to keep from crying out. Finally I heard the door unlock, and it swung open a crack.

I fell to my knees. My whole body was shaking. The hand that was on the wall was burned badly, but I knew I couldn't worry about it then. I stood up, and ran off through the boat. I fallowed the sound of what seemed to be a fight. I could hear both Ebon, and Hotstreak's cries. There was a sudden crash, and within moments the boat was filling up with an all too familiar purple gas.

I fell to my knees coughing as the gas consumed me. I crawled around aimlessly as I felt my strength returning to me. Within moments I had found my way out onto the deck somehow. I stumbled through the door gasping desperately for air. I could literally feel the electricity coursing through my vanes in a way I had never felt before. Sparks were jumping wildly over my body. I felt so alive!

I wasn't able to bask in the feeling for long. The boat suddenly thrashed violently as something horrible broke through the deck floor. It was a huge two headed shadow monster covered with roaring flames. My heart fell. Even without gears super intelligence around I knew what this meant. Ebon and Hotstreak had sucked up so much of the gas they fused together into some horrible mutant creature.

I barely had time to get onto my disk, and get out of the way when it first struck. It was all I could do to dodge its flaming limbs as they attempted to grab me. It came too close for comfort multiple times, but one caught me by surprise. A tentacle of darkness wrapped around me and pulled me close to the beast before me. I struggled, but there was nothing I could do. I was at its mercy.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I watched the flames dance across the creatures body. My Hotstreak was in there somewhere. "Hotstreak!" I cried desperately. "Please! I know you're in there somewhere! Fight it! Fight him! Don't you recognize me anymore?" A few tears fell down my cheeks. "You're stronger then this Hotstreak! Please!"

At first it seemed there wasn't any hope, but then one of the solid white eyes of one of the heads turned a solid shade of familiar green. The creatures body froze, and the tentacle wrapped around me loosened if only a little, but it was enough.

I quickly got out of its grasp, and was back on my disk. Both of the heads had solid white eyes again, and I was back to dodging the flaming appendages. Suddenly the creature laughed evilly, and one of Ebon's vortex's appeared on its chest. It was like a black hole that tried to suck in everything around it. I tried to fight it, but the force was too powerful.

I grabbed onto the mast of the ship, and held on for dear life. I looked around desperate for an idea. That's when I saw one of the large cylinders the ship had been carrying. I saw the bio hazard sign on it, but it was my only chance.

Using my newly regained powers I threw the large cylinder at the creature. I knew what I had to do, and I knew I had to do it before the container was completely absorbed, but I hesitated. I knew my Hotstreak was still in there somewhere, but he couldn't do much of anything to control the monster he had become. I sent a strong bolt of lighting at the container as tears streamed down my face. I was able to fly a safe enough distance away before the explosion.

I watched in horror as the blown apart ship slowly sank beneath the water. Ebon-Streak was no where to be seen. My body was completely numb as I stood there and watched, but my numbness soon gave way to deep despair, as a loud anguished cry bellowed from within me. I began to fly all over the waters calling Hotstreak's name desperately. He had to be okay. He just had to be!

I looked over every inch that night. I didn't stop. I didn't rest. I flew non stop, searching. That night turned into morning, and still I found nothing. I searched without rest crying out for Hotstreak between sobs. That morning turned into the next night, and still I didn't find anything. There was no trace, no sign of him anywhere. Finally I just floated there over the water in the last spot I had saw the creature. I was numb again, and even as the sun rose once again it did nothing to warm me.

I slowly made my way to the hospital where I knew Ritch would still be. I went into his room. I saw Ferret sitting by his bedside. He was a bang baby again. The moment Ritch saw me he quickly ran over to me. I saw his lips move, but I didn't hear anything. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I threw my arms around him, and burred my head into his shoulder. The only thing I could get out between sobs were. "He's gone"


	11. Virgils Pain Trishas Tears

**Authors Note: For those of you who don't read my FF bio (Which is surprisingly a lot of you considering how many daily readers I have, cuz I normally only get 1 or 2 people who look at it a day, and that's if I'm lucky!) I've got an announcement for you. I know you may not be interested, but those of you who are I just recently got into blogging. Yup that's right 19 years old, and just got into blogging a few days ago. Whats wrong with me right? Well anyway so any of you interested hears the site **.com/** yeah that's right I'm on wordpress, and I'm proud of it! lol. It's mostly to help me keep inspired with my literary baby so I'm probably going to talk about it a lot, and explain about how it's coming, and what it's about. You know stuff like that, but I'll try not to make it too boring. I'll add stuff about my life, and stuff too so I can keep it interesting. Heaven knows with all the drama in my life I'll be able to find something interesting to blog about lol. Well enough about this it's on to chapter 11! Just one more chapter to go isn't that crazy? It seemed like it took so long to get to this point, but now that I'm hear it seems to be coming to an end so soon! honeybiscuit93 you're welcome for the reference sweety ;). Well Without further adieu chapter 11! OH hay p. s chapter 12 IS going to be a LEMON I know I mentioned it a few chapters back, but I thought I'd remind everyone lol.**

I can't believe it's been almost a week since Hotstreak was killed. I was so distraught the first day that the nurses in the hospital had to sedate me. When I got home I went straight to my room, and didn't leave for two days. I didn't answer any phone calls. I didn't answer the door when pops, Sharon, or Ritch came to check on me. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just laid on my bed, and sobbed.

When I finally was coaxed out of my room I didn't talk to anyone. Pops was so worried about me that he forbid anyone else in the house from watching the news. He didn't want me to hear what the reporters said about what happened. He didn't want to ruin what little progress I was starting to make. If you wanted to call it progress that is.

Ritch, and Ferret pretty much moved into our house. Ritch had did everything he could to try, and help. Thanks to both my, and Ferret's cloths being completely saturated with the bang baby gas he was able to regain his super intelligence. Because of that he was able to work with backpack again. The second he was able to mind link with backpack again he had it searching the web, police reports, and television broadcasts all over the world to see if somehow, some way Hotstreak and/or Ebon had shown up somewhere. So far he'd turned up empty handed.

Today was my first day out of the house. Well actually I guess tonight would be more appropriate seeing as how it was dark. I still hadn't said a word to anyone since I first went to Ritch after it happened. As I walked the lonely streets I noticed that the world seemed to have already forgotten him.

I know Hotstreak wasn't perfect. I know he did a lot of bad things, and hurt a lot of people, but he was still human. He had a life, and he had feelings, and he was so young. The nation was suppose to mourn the loss of one of it's own! I just couldn't believe that I was the only one in pain over this. Hotstreak deserved to have more then one person mourning him, but neither he or Ebon even got a funeral!

I did find some comfort in the fact that I wasn't the only one feeling like this. Adam was just as devastated as I was when he heard about what happened to his big brother Ebon. They had their differences, but Adam still loved him.

Then there was Shiv. Everyone had there suspicions about him, and Ebon, but no one knew exactly how close the two really were until after he was gone. He was never the most together person in the world, but when he found out about Ebon he completely lost it. I had saw someone go completely crazy once when I had zapped Madeline when she turned the school into her mind zombies, but he had his powers back so when Shiv lost it, it was so much more explosive. He was currently in a special mental institution for bang babies, but I knew no institution could ever cure him. Only Ebon's loving arms could, and that was impossible.

I turned a corner of a deserted street, and could see the ship yard close by. The closer I got the more numb I felt. I went right out to the spot Alva's ship had gone down. The spot where I had lost the love of my life. The spot where my heart stopped beating. Tears started to roll down my cheeks heavily. My knees felt like jello. The whole scene kept replaying itself over, and over again.

How could it have ended like this? Why did I wait so long to reconcile wit him? I had lied to him about the most important prat of life, and still his last words to me were "Stay here, I don't want you getting hurt Virg" There was no anger in his eyes, no malice in his voice. Even after I had lied to him for so long it didn't change his love for me. I didn't even say anything. I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him. I didn't get to say how much I missed him. I didn't get to hold him just one more time. I didn't get to feel his lips against mine. He used every ounce of strength he had to give me a chance to live. He sacrificed himself to save me without hesitation, and I was his executioner.

Even now I still expected to see him come out of the water. I expected him to wrap his arms around me, and whine about how much he hated water. I couldn't help, but smile slightly through the tears as I remembered a couple of issues we had with showers. He would totally refuse, and I would try to make him. Each time it ended up with both of us getting wet. As long as I was with him he didn't care.

I was so wrapped up in memorizes, and grief that I didn't hear the soft footsteps behind me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently. I jumped out of my daze, and looked beside me. I saw a girl no older then 12 looking up at me with tears in her glowing eyes. I realized at once that she was one of the night breed. Probably one of the unlucky ones who hadn't got a dose of the cure that scientists had sprayed over Dakota. Half of her face was scared from a bad burn though her long silver hair hid most of it.

We just looked at each other for a long time. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around me, and pressed her face into my chest. "You're Virgil, Fran Fran's special person aren't you?" Her soft voice was like the chiming of silver bells, but the tears it hid made it quiver.

I put my arms around her, and nodded slightly. "Yeah I was" It was the first time I had spoken in almost a week. I wasn't surprised to hear how raspy, and quiet it was.

She sniffled a little. "I'm Trisha. I was caught in the sun one day after the bang, and I couldn't get out of it. I screamed so loud, but no one tried to help me. Then Fran Fran came, and threw something over me. He helped me into the abandoned subway station. This is the first time I've been out in the world since. Fran Fran, Nightingale, and Brickhouse have been taking care of me...were helping me..." She sobbed a couple of times. "He was like my big brother...I loved him so much, and I know he loved you"

I closed my eyes tightly, and laid my head on hers. I wasn't the only life Hotstreak had touched in a positive way. "He told you about me?"

She nodded. "A lot. He told me if I ever got in trouble, and he couldn't come for whatever reason to find you"

"Are you in trouble Trisha?"

She shook her head. She didn't say anything, but she clung to me desperately. I knew exactly what she needed. She needed to know that she wasn't the only one in pain, that she wasn't alone. I clung to her, and we stayed there. We cried together, and reminisced about all the good times we had with Hotstreak. She told me about how she had lost her parents, brother, and baby sister in a fire when she was younger. She told me that she was in the hospital for a long time because of her bad burns, and that when was released she went right into foster care. She explained how badly the other kids treated her, and that the day of the bang she was running away from an abusive foster father who had tried to sexually abuse her. In the chase she managed to get close enough to the docs to be effected by the gas. She survived, Her foster father hadn't.

By the time we had realized what time it was the sun was already starting to rise. Knowing we'd never make it back to the abandoned subway station in time if we walked I electrified a man hole cover, and flew us there. I ended up spending half the day with Trish. When Brickhouse came I let her take it from there. I knew everyone was probably worried sick about me by now. I hadn't told anyone I was leaving last night, and it was already past noon.

I took my time walking home. I had a lot to think about thanks to Trisha. Somehow she helped ease my agony if only a little, but I still felt a cold, numbness where my heart once was. No matter what I did I could never seem to feel comfortable. I had grown so accustom to being in Hotstreak's abnormally warm arms that it had become an addiction. Now that they were gone I felt cold. No matter what I did I could never seem to get to the right temperature. I would come so close sometimes, but I never really quite got it. I knew then that I would probably never be warm again. I knew that I'd never feel my heart beating again.

He livened up my life, and made me feel a level of happiness that I never knew existed. Now that he was gone I knew not even time could bring that back. People say that time heals all wounds, but there wrong. Time doesn't heal the pain you feel. You're body just grows more, and more accustom to it as time goes on. Like a missing limb it's never the same, but you grow to adapt to it so well that over time you don't even realize it's gone. I knew I'd never be truly okay again, but I knew eventually I'd be okay enough to function. I could accept that until it was my time to finally be reunited with him. Then and only then would I be able to feel my heart beat once again.


	12. Happy Ever After WSweet LEMONaid

**Authors Note: ARTISTS PLEASE READ I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT FOR YOU! It has also come to my attention that the link I tried to leave in the last chapter didn't go well...I'm sorry about that I guess I learned something new about FF posts lol They eat links. Yes that actually does have a bearing in this just bare with me. I'm looking for an artist, a really good artist. If you're artistic skills rock really hard, and you want everyone to know then I have an opportunity that you don't want to miss out on. I'm not going to go into detail about it hear, but if you want to learn more then visit my blog. The link to my blog is on my FF profile page near the very top. If you have any problems with the link or need other information then please send me a message on FF, find me on Facebook (just look up Sarena Kross), IM me (AIM screen name is MoonBeamLake2244, Yahoo screen name is SXSilverWingsXS). So again please visit my blog for more details...after you read the last chapter ;) ENJOY AND THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE TIME!**

**It had seemed like forever since Hotstreak first awoke in the small Mexican town. He had no memory of how he had got there, but he remembered every second of the events leading up to it. He remembered the moment he realized that he was loosing his powers. He remembered the second Ebon had cornered him with a proposition, He remembered helping steal the last bit of bang baby gas, remembered gathering with all the xbang babies in Alva's boat waiting for their share. Most of all he remembered Virgil, his beloved Virgil. He remembered seeing his beloveds face after their fight, remembered the longing to kiss his luscious, full lips, to caress his flawless mocha skin, to take his small frame into his strong arms, and hold him for the rest of eternity. **

**He had ruined it just like every good thing that had ever came into his life. He had taken the gas, and ran only to be stopped by Ebon. Their struggle resulted in the whole container of toxic gas seeping into a small chamber. Unaware of the purple gas filling the room the two continued to fight. Because of this the two teens had taken in too much of the toxic bang baby gas fusing them together into one horrible monster. A monster that Hotstreak had no control over.**

**All he could do was watch helplessly as the horrible creature that was now a mesh of Ebon, and himself attacked the only person he had ever truly loved. He was sure that his newly re-energized love would be able to take them out, but his worst nightmare came to fruition when his love was caught. The fire wielder knew if he didn't do something his love wouldn't make it. With all his strength Hotstreak was somehow able to gain enough control of the creatures actions to loosen its grip just enough for him to get free. After was nothing but a blur. **

**He only knew a little Spanish, but it was enough for him to get the jest of what happened. He knew the family had found him on the edge of a river alone. He was soaking wet, and completely naked. The family took him in, dried him off, gave him cloths, and tried to douse the raging fever they were sure would bake him alive. Despite their best efforts his temperature became so high that anything he touched burst into flame, and any ice they put near him melted before it made contact. **

**He woke when his temperature peaked. He could feel it, the rush he hadn't experienced since he first became a bang baby so long ago. Only this time it was different, it was much more intense. He knew he was stronger then he had ever been before. After getting his powers under control, and thanking the family he left. He knew his beloved Virgil would be grieving over him, and he wanted to sooth his mislead pain.**

**He may not have had any memory of how he had made it to Mexico, but he knew he would always remember his trip back. He did everything he could think of. He used his powers to propel himself most of the way, but when he was close to Dakota he decided to use a more covert approach. He stole a car. He wanted to enter Dakota unnoticed. He wanted to surprise his beloved Virgil in the way he knew Virgil would appreciate most.**

**

* * *

**

**Virgil laid motionless on his bed. It was just yesterday that he, and Trisha had met. He still felt bad for worrying his family like that, but the relief they felt more then made up for it. He hadn't spoke since he, and Trisha talked, but he did go out with Ritch on patrol earlier. There may have been more bang babies in Dakota, but without Ebon around they weren't organized enough to be a threat. At least it was nothing the blond couldn't handle on his own.**

**It was getting late. The world outside of the mocha teens bedroom was already dark, and sleeping. Yet he just couldn't get himself to look away from his window. Ever since the first night he found himself constantly looking out his window. A part of him kept expecting Hotstreak to climb up to his window, come in, and take him like he had when he first gave himself to the pyrokinetic. Though every night his hopes were crushed when he never came. Tonight it seemed would be no different.**

**His hopes crushed once more the mocha teen rolled onto his side, curled up into a ball, and began to sob. In his grief the hero didn't hear the quiet footsteps outside his window, and was unaware of the redhead that oh so quietly opened his window. Though his efforts to stay silent were dashed the moment he fell through the open window with a clatter onto the floor with a low groan.**

**The mocha teen quickly sat up, surprise written all over his face. His surprise turned to pure shock when he saw the redhead on the floor. The pyrokinetic stood. When gorgeous green eyes met beautiful chocolate eyes neither teen could move a muscle. Virgil was the first to break from the paralysis. Like a bolt of lightning he was on his feet, and across the room before the redhead could blink. The younger teens arms encircled the younger teens neck in a tight embrace as he buried his tear stained face into the elder teens shoulder. Fresh sobs began to rack the smaller boys body as he tried desperately to melt his flesh to his elder lover.**

**Strong arms embraced the smaller body, and held him close. He nuzzled his head into the younger boys raven locks as tears of his own began to fall down his cheeks. It was the first time the elder teen had cried in front of someone since he was a boy. **

**Neither teen could find their voice, but they were more then happy to stay in the comforting embrace of each others arms for as long as the other was willing. Hotstreak had spent so much energy, and had suffered so much pain during their separation, but he knew it was nothing compared to Virgil's. At least the elder teen knew his younger mocha love was alive, and well. Virgil on the other hand had no such luxury. For all he knew his redheaded lover was gone, and never coming back.**

"**How...?" Was the only thing poor Virgil's horse, choked voice could muster.**

"**I'm not sure. I woke up in Mexico. Some family found me, and took me in. I guess Ebon's powers musta saved us somehow. No matter what you do to that damned shadow you can't kill em...As for how I managed to get to Mexico, and how we got separated...I couldn't tell ya" **

**The younger teen sniffled pathetically as he tried desperately to calm himself. "And Ebon?"**

**The redhead shrugged. "Neither me or the family that saved me saw him, but if I had to guess I'd say he's out there somewhere"**

**The younger teen looked up into his loves gorgeous green eyes, as they looked down into his. It had been so long since either of them had seen the other. Much, much too long. Neither spoke another word. There was no need to speak. Both knew exactly how the other felt. Both knew exactly how much the other had missed, and longed for them. **

**Without hesitation they're lips met in a deep passionate kiss. In that one kiss each teen expressed their deep love, passion, longing, and relief to be with one another again. Large creamy hands desperately caressed mocha skin as dark hands desperately caressed ivory skin. Neither seemed to be able to get enough of the other, and both seemed determined to keep it that way.**

**The elder teen pressed his little mocha god firmly into the sheets of his bed. He literally burned the shirt that dared to cover up his delicious chocolate treat, then ripped his pants from his delicious dark hips. He broke the sanctity of their kiss to desperately catch his breath as he admired the delicious young thing beneath him as he too gasped for air. **

**Forcing his gaze from his lovers flawless body the elder teen reached under the bed. Just as he had hoped the bottle of lube he had kept under there when he still slept in the room was still there. He wasted no time slicking his finger, but when it came to lubing his beloved he took his slow sweet time. He thrust a single finger into him, and pumped ever so slowly. He enjoyed watching his younger lover squirm, and moan longingly as he tortured him with tantalizing promises of what was to come. Just when Virgil thought he couldn't take it any longer the redhead would add another finger, and begin the torturous pace again. **

**Every moan, every groan, every whimper, and every motion of Hotstreak's lover made him grow harder. Finally he himself couldn't take it any longer, and finally he slipped out of his cloths. He slowly moved himself inside of his tight lover slowly. The younger teen tried to stay still, but the pyrokinetic was just so large! The pain was just as he remembered it, but he knew the wonderful path it would lead him to.**

**When the pain subsided the redhead began to thrust into the younger teen with great passion. As the pace grew faster both felt the pleasure in their bodies rising. Their passionate, pleasured moans filled the air as their heat began to rise. Virgil could feel the redheads length growing to an uncomfortable temperature that matched the heat the larger body was giving off. The redhead cried out his lovers name as he came deep inside of him. With his almost unbearably hot seed filling him to the brim Virgil too called out his lovers name in white hot passion as he came on both of them.**

**The elder teen laid down beside his lover, and pulled him into a close embrace as the two of them gasped for air. For the longest time the two of them stayed in each others arms content to just feel the others presents. This time it was Hotstreak who broke the silence. **

"**Hay Virg..."**

**The younger teen glanced up at his lover. A large peaceful smile decorated his lovely face. "yeah Hotstreak?"**

**The redhead looked deep into the younger boys eyes for a moment before reaching over the bed to grab his cargo pants. He fumbled around in the pockets for a moment before pulling something out that Virgil couldn't quite see. "Well on the way home I had a lot of time to think you know? I realized that this whole mess told me that life's too short. You never know whats gonna happen tomorrow, and well the only thing I can count on is you're love for me..."**

**The older teen reviled the ring box in his hand, and opened it. Virgil's eyes widened as far as they would go when he saw the beautiful extremely expensive looking engagement ring. Hotstreak continued. "Will you marry me Virg?"**

**Virgil was speechless. He stammered helplessly "H...how did...?"**

**The redhead grinned slightly. "I jacked it from a jewelry store on one of my stops"**

**Normally Virgil would have been outraged, he would have demanded that Hotstreak take it back to the store, and probably would have scolded him. For a reason not even he knew Virgil started laughing as an ear to ear smile spread across his face. He hadn't realized till that moment just how much he loved every aspect of Hotstreak. Now he finally had him back, delinquent kleptomania, and all. He nodded his head vigorously, and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. "Of course I will!" **

**Hotstreak smiled just as broadly as his lover. He pulled him into a huge bear hug, and laughed along with him. Things were finally looking up for the both of them. Virgil had his Hotstreak back, and Hotstreak had his precious little Virgil. They knew as long as they had each other everything would be okay. As they kissed in another display of their deep love both of them knew that they had found something special in each other. They had a love that would guide them through even the roughest of times. A love that would grow each day, and burn with the fiery hot passion of the sun until the end of time.**

**The End**

**Authors Not: *sobs * NO IT CAN'T BE OVER! :'( The Hotstreak/Virgil goodness just can't stop! Yes that's right my darling readers our journey has come to an end, but there is no need to fear! Though this chapter in our time together has reached it's last page a brand new chapter shall soon begin! I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to start next to be honest with you. I've been mulling around some ideas, but nothing has really struck me yet. I've kinda been wanting to do a oneshot but idk. If you have any suggestions I'm more then happy to consider them. When I finally decide what I want to do I'll update you on my profile page. I hope you all enjoyed my first FF as much as I did! I wanna give a special thanks to all my commenters Daria Argento Syndrome, callmeBaby`08`, Shadow2485, leyu02.O wait leviathan02 too, Rin Flowers, Shygrl67, Mus4u, honeybiscuit93, sariin, Kage Kaze Kitsune, Onyxlight, Taylor, and anyone new who may comment in the future! I also wanna give a special thanks to Twitter Chan, and Psycho Chan I love you both. I'm always gonna be you're number one fan ;). And of course all of my other unnamed readers who have stuck with me through out this whole journey I love you all so much, and thank you for you're support! :) Till next time I wish you all well!**


End file.
